


Frozen INFINITY

by Stuartemmanuel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Friendship is Magic, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuartemmanuel/pseuds/Stuartemmanuel
Summary: For a very long time Anna had dream of marrying her lover Kristoff, having everything she desired it seemed to be going well for her however, on their wedding day itself, everything she thought she once knew will be tested not just for her but for Elsa, as the invisible worlds reveal themselves one by one, do the intentions of these individuals personalities align with theirs?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One: The Grand Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello Frozen Fans! This story first of all is not a fanfic, this is a Neverending story it will outlast me and you, imagine beyond the upcoming Frozen III, four and five and beyond every potential plot, theory with the exception of Honeymaren getting together with Elsa other than very good friend this is far as they go, and no jack frost those tropes are NOT included I kindly suggest you look elsewhere if you want enjoy reading those fics, now with that out of the way lets get down to what you will be expecting, plenty of fun, humor, mystery, drama, friendship, family, epic adventures on a much greater scale better than Frozen 2 itself, finally imagine Elsa, Anna, Kristoff from different universes, characters, powers and personalities combined into one super big world with infinite possibilities beyond imagination, all I can say is, this is the Story you'll always come back to and this is the story you've been looking for all of your life! SHOW YOURSELF! A BRAND NEW WORLD AWAITS, ENTER IT WITH GREAT EXPECTATION!"

Three weeks went by without any incident, unlike any day this day was special on the eve of Christmas itself, the only season Elsa excitedly looked forward to among other seasons, the citizens of Arendelle having prepared multiple decorations much like Elsa's coronation, only this time making it more grand this year for the coming event taking place in a matter of hours, this long awaited ripe in their minds spent a great deal of time for this special day as history shall be made, for many years Anna had dreamt of falling in love with the right man of her dreams, having spent many years reading fantasy romantic novels satisfying her curiosity the time when Elsa barely made her appearance, the times she did Anna wasted no time in taking the opportunity in slipping letters underneath her door before hiding again in the corridors of the castle, every night she fantasize herself having a romantic conversation and them kissing under the moonlight at the far corners in an empty bedroom inside the castle.

The chance came in the form of Hans thinking he was the one seemingly interested in her after their first encounter, accidentally knocking her off her feet herself falling into an rowboat by the pier for Anna when she lay eyes on him she felt like the heavens themselves had finally blessed her, Hans was the answer to her lonely night, her random singing every morning throughout the castle walls and tying her best to occupy herself not having a care in the world before heading towards the library grabbing all the romance novels she can carry, a few times she did heard some of the dignitaries making out loudly from ten rooms away, some of them went further which she ignore them completely. After the betrayal of Hans, she found someone she hardly imagine would've been the man she always wanted not fancy romantic Romeo she'd expected, but someone better and realistic, the mountain man who helped her find her sister every step of the way, even though his intentions were selfish, her feelings for him developed over the course of their journey together their bond strengthen despite being thrown out by Elsa, eventually they fall head over heels in love with each other, now the fruits of their labour blossomed for this is the day they'll remember forever.

"Elsa… do I look good in this new dress?" before the actual wedding day itself, Elsa hired a team of the best tailors, taking inspiration from her coronation robe she used before, heavily modify it countlessly until both had agree on the design nothing less than perfection.

" _You look incredibly beautiful Anna! Today is your big day!"_ Anna's white dress glittered in the sunlight, giving it a vibrant glow Elsa meticulously tied her sister's hair exactly the way Elsa had done in her coronation day.

"Are you sure~~ this is big decision, I can't~" Elsa turn facing her sister eye to eye.

" _Yes, you can Anna, you have saved me from death twice before… even in the face of dangers many times over, you risked your life for me! You can do this; I believe you can, I KNOW you can!"_

"And the Fifth spirit is here to guide me, I've nothing to worry about." Both chuckled, for Anna this decision was a milestone in the long road of her life, Elsa on the other hand view this as her sister's achievement knowing it could be likely she would not experience love Anna and Kristoff shared.

"This is a big decision Elsa, what is going to happen next…" said Anna, a nervous smile forming, "Can I count on you being here for me?"

" _Always, Anna, you will always have me."_ Said Elsa confidently, placing the white transparent veil over her sister's head, adjusting it slightly having completed that gave her an assuring smile.

" _Ready Anna? This is your moment."_

"As I will ever be Elsa, shall we?" Elsa taking her sister's hand leading her towards the door.

" _Let's do this together."_ The door open before them, servants stood at every corridor, hands behind their backs looking their best they knew this day would come eventually each of them standing two meters apart, the sisters walked past them one by one, for the servants this was their proudest moment one they wouldn't forget so easily, for Gerda and Kai this day became the hallmark of their career, both sister walked down the spiral staircase reaching the ground floor this time there stood a purple carpet stretching all the way reaching the main front door of the castle as well as more servants line up seeing the door opened.

Inside the small cathedral Kristoff readied himself for the inevitable, never had he thought in his wildest dreams would he marry the former princess turned queen of Arendelle, from the moment he met her she was lost in the mountains looking for her sister, having seen her sacrifice herself for her sister changed him, their relationship progressed rapidly over pass three years now they were inseparable, Elsa at first was sceptical of their relationship overtime he had prove he was not another scheming manipulator thus earn her trust, couple with the fact, they were both quite alike in their thinking, nevertheless it had not prepared him for this day he wanted and dreaded.

"How do people wear this clothing, it's way too tight I can hardly move… is this what they call, torture?" said Olaf standing next to Kristoff, he remember the outfit he wore was nowhere tight as before.

"This is only for today, Olaf, you are looking good, you've the ring I bought?"

"Right here" said Olaf, "In the most pristine condition." For a moment Kristoff thought he was about to address him by his title yet thankfully he did not.

"Hey Kristoff, did you know marriage in Arendellian culture means you are committed for life and if you divorce in the first three years of marriage, by law you can be exiled?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Elsa been teaching me to read about the history of Arendelle, interesting take on they view marriage compared to other cultures."

"Yeah… anything else you read so far?"

"Bits and pieces of information, reading is one way to pass time, hey did you know there is a hidden rating no one speaks of?"

"What rating is that?" Kristoff notice Olaf's words was getting slightly more complicated for him, he concluded Olaf spent countless hours in the library than he was really letting on.

"Oh, the rating is used the Councillors, the ruling council when the former King Agnarr took time off his duties in training Anna and Elsa, they hold tremendous power in internal and external affairs of Arendelle, what they say goes, they answer to none but the Queen herself… this is all I know."

"What is my rating so far Olaf?"

"Currently you are~" Before Olaf had the chance to speak, the choir had started singing, Kristoff stood straight making last minute adjustments and his purple cape tied by a single oval diamond in the middle of his collars, followed by Kai motioning for Kristoff to ger ready, while he prepare for their arrival.

For the people of Arendelle their viewpoint was very different, many view it as an unlikely relationship, then again remain optimistic of their new current queen getting married and bearing children in the coming future, the first half already accomplished earlier than expected to the delight of the majority of them, the expectation raised a bit higher hoping in the coming future the beloved couple can bear children while leading them like Elsa did, that expectation remains to be seen.

Many of them had turned up earlier their eager anticipation did not surpass the likes of Elsa's coronation many held deep in their very hearts, the memory of the great thaw, the repelling of the tidal wave remain implanted into their hearts, for Anna her reputation having more hands reputation gained her a degree of respect including admiration, Kristoff on the other hand continued his life causally thus prompting the public opinion against him seeing him apart from his rank as the Ice master and deliver, no doubt a respectable title but fall tragically short, some citizen doubted him for that, the combine reputations of Anna and Kristoff nevertheless barely exceeded the reputation of Elsa which maintained itself above theirs.

For the councillors of the royal council who had considerable influence over the affairs of the kingdom, weren't too pleased of the marriage of the two, viewing the couple in a more critical light seeing them nothing more than incompatible but not without reason, Kristoff, the recent queen consort resemble nothing of a royal having no political background or any kind of royal education save for experience in ice harvesting, left them reasonability disappointed both in their former queen Elsa and the current queen for obliging him into the royal family, their distain for him nearly boundless, to them, they saw he bought his way into royalty by saving Anna, in their eyes he was a usurper.

Most saw him as a thief an aberration which shouldn't be allowed into the castle, this wedding an insult thereby challenging their power and authority, they foresee him becoming their eventual future king if Queen Anna allowed it this had already happened when Elsa decided her younger sister could do her former job better running off on an eternal holiday without their consent, thus infuriating them further their respect for both sisters waning as the days went by, their patience running dangerously thin after their letters to Queen Anna were brushed away something they tolerated until this day, something they saw as a slap to their faces which they will never forget in the meantime their eyes now fix on Kristoff, the doors of the cathedral flunk open as Kai announced the sisters arrival.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!" said Kristoff mentally, taking the advice of general Matthias, having practice for three weeks rehearsing over and over again, while keeping a low profile giving reason going out with him for mountain climbing lessons spending half the day, the other half secretly training for this day, Matthias standing beside gave him a nudge.

"Remember what I taught you, keep steady and keep yourself compose." Whispering in his ear.

"Announcing the arrival of Queen Anna of Arendelle, and Regent Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Anna gulped, seeing Kristoff his wide smile giving her a small degree of confidence, the congregation rose from their seats consisting of foreign emissaries, dignitaries, and monarchs themselves dressed in their finest royal clothing alongside the councillors in front row, Queen Anna mouth hardly move, her eyes looking left and right at the crowd nearly stumble, the almost transparent white veil shielding her as the music began playing.

" _Anna, let your eyes be on your groom not the crowd, pretend this is practice like we did."_ Anna took a deep breathe, finding new courage in her sister's word stride forward Elsa beside her taking her hand, a few dignitaries murmured how beautiful she was Anna paid them no attention her mind absolutely focused on her husband-to-be, this was their plan after all the dangers and turmoil's they were placed in yet this was only the tip of the iceberg, Anna within distance of Kristoff took his hand facing his directly Elsa took her position on the right two meters behind Anna, the bishop began reading their vows.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God on this memorable day the joyous union of these two lovers gathered here in your most holy church, Kristoff Bjorkman, do you take this woman to be wedded wife, above all of else, love her unconditionally?"

"I do!"

"And do you, Anna of Arendelle take Kristoff Bjorkman to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness, in health, for rich or for poor, to love him unconditionally?"

"I do, I do, I Do!" Elsa watching the couple the entire time grinned joyfully, time seemingly stopped for them the deal almost sealed.

"By the power vested in me by God almighty, I pronounced you husband and wife! May your love last for an eternity and rule gracefully, you kiss the bride." Anna throwing off all restrains pulled her husband by the collars, her eyes longingly sank deep into his, in a blink of an eye kissed him passionately, Kristoff feeling what like felt lightning throughout his body kiss her back following the thunderous roar of applause, Elsa faced the crowd reminiscing the time she was proclaimed queen the cheering crowd yet something caught her eye, a particular individual dressed in black, having a feeling she seen this person before her gaze briefly interrupted by Anna calling her.

"Elsa, Elsa? the feast is ready, care to join us?"

" _Sounds great Anna, you go on first… I'll be right there."_ Elsa returned her gaze at the individual, but it was gone leaving Elsa baffled whether if she was merely envisioning visions of her past, whatever it was she wanted to find out more.

Every servant in the castle did their utmost in ensuring the food and drink were top notched, thanks to direct encouragement and oversight of Elsa herself everything had gone according to plan, like she had predicted the only except being the strange foreign dignitary spending the other half of the day doing her best in tracking this individual down, her efforts continually being evaded over and over nearly causing her great frustration, standing at the entrance of the ballroom the two royal guards saluted her opening the door, she went pass them deep in thought she race straight for the plate including the utensils taking half of the chocolate cake ignoring the dignitaries, grabbed mash potatoes and two lamb chops.

General Matthias noticing her erratic behaviour approached her cautiously, he saw his chance stood in her path towards her private chambers tactfully spoked.

"Elsa, you looked tense, anything I can do to help?"

" _Do you see any of the dignitaries acting suspicious at the wedding?"_

"None of the sort, my soldiers kept a sharp eye on the arriving dignitaries and any potential threats, if you're referring to Hans there is no sign of him."

" _The ships… did you check the registry on what ships arriving at the harbour, who was on board their names, countries and ranks?"_

"Whoa… take it easy there, you are asking a lot, we searched them upon arrival before we let them through… except~"

" _Except what? What did you find?!"_ Elsa's calm demeanour fading slowly being replaced with worry and concern for Anna, fearing this might be a plot by Hans to assassinate her sister or worse the target was her after Anna.

"Except one ship, supposedly the captain claimed he had accounted for one dignitary and two elite guards, she was wearing a mask golden if I recounted their ship docked at the harbour but before I had the chance, she~"

" _Disappeared? General Matthias, assemble your men and the palace guards, I want this castle searched from the ground up and~"_ a gentle breeze swept passed her, leading her outside at through the brightly lit corridor having understood what Gale meant she walk silently hearing a soft distinct voice echoing from one of the doors.

"Could it be the reason I was born?" every step she took the voice became stronger and louder, opening the first door to her left there was no one there but a vacant room.

"I've always been so different normal rules do not apply." Elsa opened the second door on the right, again the same result she narrow it down to the last two doors at the end of corridor.

"Is this the day

"are you the way

"I finally find out why."

Elsa, at last closed in the door on the right remembered this was the very room she froze the railing on the balcony when Kai told her the guests were ready, opened the door there before stood the lady in black robes covered in a hood facing the night sky.

"I almost wondered if you ever find me, I may have underestimated your determination, you ought to be rewarded."

" _Who are you?_ The hooded figure turned to face her causally walked to Elsa, placing her hands on the golden mask she wore.

"You do know who I'm, my voice was a dead giveaway everything planned and well thought down to the smallest detail, let me show you my true face." The mask slowly detached itself, small jets of steam emerged the figure toss the mask away, Elsa's eyes widened in absolute awe and shock her mouth falling wide open the figure's face features exactly replicated hers in perfect detail including the smirk on her face.

"In truth this reaction was totally expected, alright just relax I need to verify if you are the one, I'm looking for, this won't take long." Her hand instantly took a strand of her hair too fast for Elsa to stop her.

" _Ow! Why did you~"_ ignoring her, sniff her hair briefly before tossing it aside grabbed her hand, Elsa felt her hand rapidly becoming numb by the second.

" _What are you doing, my hand~"_ the figure's eyes pupils glow red light reflect off her fingers, scanning her fingerprints from bottom to top suddenly released her hand.

"You… you… you are Elsa, the true Elsa! This… this… after searching multi-dimensions, parallel universes… my name is Elisa, I… I am just like you, but the powers in my arsenal are different from yours." Elisa unbutton her black cloak revealing her black modern collared jacket, long pants touching her black shoes and white-collar shirt." Question after question started popping in her mind, Elsa begin debating in herself if this was her equivalent meant, there was a great deal, she can learn from her.

" _There are other… worlds out there, how are many are there?"_

"Far too many, there is too many beyond number the means at my disposal have hardly scratch the surface, think of it like the ocean how do you known in the vast unknown?"

"From what I've seen you are throwing a big party, where are the chocolates I like milk chocolates and hot chocolate fudges."

" _You can have them when you tell me~"_

"Elsa, are you trying to do this the hard way, back in my modern world my methods of the hard way involves… a rather unique way of getting information, even the most stubborn individuals, in short, Tickle time!" Elsa seeing no other choice raised her hands up in defence, but it was a costly mistake Elisa exploited too easily.

"Thank you for making this far easier than I want to be!" Elisa moved so fast Elsa found her fingers tickling her hips unable to contain herself started laughing.

"The chocolates Elsa, where are they I'll stop when you tell me where they are..."

" _Haha! I don't know where~"_

"Playing the naïve fool are we, nice try but you are a terrible liar, let's play your little game, shall we?" Elisa tickling sped up slightly more Elsa's legs feeling the brunt of it, feeling like an extra ten fingers bearing down on her.

" _Stop… hahaha! Just stop, HAHAHA!"_

"Tell me where the delicious chocolates are, stop stalling I am a hybrid human Techocrat, the ultimate bridge of human and technology the best of both worlds put together do you really believe you can outwit me?" This revelation gave Elsa an idea formed a plan in her mind.

" _Stop HAHAHA… the Chocolates are…"_ Elsa gambled her chances knowing Elisa's personality was the same as hers took the risk.

"Now we are making progress, I am going to stop tickling you now I expect a wagon load of chocolates."

" _The chocolates are… OUT OF YOUR REACH!"_ Elsa not taking any chances used every energy she can muster tickling Elisa so hard she collapse onto the floor, but Elisa retaliated tickling Elsa this time she did not hold back.

"Can't hahaha … you tricked… HAHAHA … Me!"

" _Says the … Hahaha … one … who… haha … make me … do… it …STOP!"_

"You… Stop … Elizabeth! HAHAHAHA!"

" _HAHAHA! What … did you… call … me?"_

"Eliza~beth … grand … old~ lady! HAHAHA! You~ deserve it!" seeing themselves getting nowhere both decided it was best to stop.

"That was fun deeply satisfying anyways, what year is this?"

" _Twenty-fourth December, eighteen forty-one, you brought me a Christmas present?"_ Elisa giggled loudly.

"The journey to find you took tremendous effort leaving me no room for any gifts, but I do have a song which would suffice."

Sure, it's nice to open a gift that's tied up with a perfect bow

_**But the greatest present of all was given to me long ago** _

It's something I would never trade, it's the family that we've made

_**'Cause when we're together, I have everything on my list** _

_**And when we're together, I have all I wished** _

All around the Christmas tree, there'll be dreams coming true

_**But when we're together, then my favorite gift is you** _

I would travel miles and miles and I would follow any star

I'd go almost any place if it's any place you are

_**'Cause when we're together (When we're together)** _

_**I'll forever feel at home** _

And when we're together (When we're together)

_**We'll be safe and warm** _

Doesn't matter where we are if you're there with me

_**'Cause when we're together, that's my favorite place to be** _

_**'Cause when we're together, it's a holiday every night** _

_And when we're together, then the season's bright_

I don't need the bells to ring (I don't need the bells)

_**I'll know when it's here (I'll know when it's here)** _

'Cause when we're together, I could stay forever

_**And when we're together** _

It's my favorite time of year.

Their singing had not gone unheard Anna not far behind the door heard it, swiftly opened the door at that moment she stood completely still not knowing what to make of it, both of them still gazing at each other like they had not met in a long time, but immediately stopped hearing footsteps their eyes fixed on Anna, the night was far from over as Anna had many questions unlike Elsa she was very keen on knowing who this impersonator is or was it her long lost twin Elsa never told her about all these years.


	2. Power Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Everyone! Took me awhile to come up with this chapter, having so much ideas and all which you'll see them soon, anyways this chapter is going to be fun and there's going to be more! Not going to spoil it but do enjoy Chapter 2!"
> 
> "Do let me know your honest thoughts as it helps me tremendously and helps me write faster, I do welcome feedback and yes I've a song in tribute of Frozen I and II but mainly for Elsa! Enjoy!"
> 
> Go on Youtube and type: Frozen 2 The Greatest.
> 
> See you soon! =)

Elsa's actions had not gone unnoticed the flood that almost destroyed Arendelle repelled by her vast power caught the eyes of various european nations, news spread like wildfire some nations were in awe others saw her as a witch who called for her death on the stake, one nation saw this an opportunity to gain new territory which was cheated due to the declaration of Great Britain, transforming the former Duchy into an official kingdom of Arendelle angering the Swedish crown who Arendelle nothing but as an English puppet city state, however they saw a way of taking Arendelle from the hands of the British their previous puppet failed them they sought someone from the Southern Isle, someone who was more capable, devious and cunning one who was able to execute their plans to perfection.

The Prussian empire, starting off from an impoverished sickly village with nothing to no army save a small number of nobles, grown stronger over the years fighting off the french during the napoleonic wars and the russian invasion lead by capable monarchs expanded their influence and power, taking lands their economic and population booming, including their powerful military becoming another of the strong kingdoms saw Elsa nothing but a grave threat shared the views as their Swedish counterpart their plans were direct invasion, but that plan was shelved after the British declare the protection of Arendelle this did not dent their resolve only strengthen it, instead they attempted a more subtle way of getting rid of her not having to waste a single man, the prussian monarchy saw the newly appointed queen a sign of weakness in contrast of Elsa's tactful skills in foreign affairs, Kristoff too was in their line of fire seeing him as the weakest sought to undermine him if possible used him for their own purposes, the time had come for their plan to be executed.

An invisible question mark lingered over Anna's mind both of them were so identical saved for the outfit they wore, she nearly thought she was dreaming but what she saw was by no means anything dreamy, shifted her eyes on Eliza the familiar braid instead of blue Eliza's eyes were crimson notability making it easier to distinguished them.

"Are you… Elsa's long lost twin?"

"Elsa and myself are similar, so you can think of us as twins, our powers however are different, allow me to demonstrate." Eliza looked around for a chair and an idea came into her mind.

"Take a seat Anna, if you please." Anna compiled, Elsa tried contemplating what she was trying to prove, she was in for a surprise using one hand Eliza effortlessly lifted them without breaking a sweat, showing no signs of exhaustion impressing Anna and Elsa's surprise.

"Superhuman strength?! Wow, what else can you do?" said Anna excitedly.

"Watch this!" The clothes on Eliza's change as their shape, in ten seconds flawlessly mirroring Elsa's white dress and split cape.

"And now, I am Elsa!" said Eliza grinning, changing her clothes again Elsa carried away in the moment and wondered what dress Eliza was changing into, somehow it was beginning to look very familiar but she realised it too late.

"Let it go! Let it go! And I will rise like the break of dawn~"

" _Eliza! STOP!"_

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Sent Elsa a playful smirk, Anna however was not impressed, piecing together what Elsa was doing when she was up in her ice palace, Eliza seeing the mood had changed immediately switched back into her original clothes.

"The past is in the past, we must not stir up old wounds. What matters is we are here together as sisters can we agree on this?" took both their hands in hers.

"Tonight is the time for celebration, this is a new beginning for Anna lets usher her in her new life!"

" _I couldn't agree more, you've yet to tell us where you came from."_

"A world nearly identical to yours, where my parents are quite similar to yours apart from different names my parents were stricter on me, the time I spent lock up for thirteen years due to the incident of the accidental injuring I inflicted on Annabell, the extensive damage I caused my sister half her face was gone no thanks to my powers~" Anna hardly believe what she just heard, Elsa on the other hand was more understanding.

" _What happened to your sister? Did they patch her other half back together again?"_

"The power of technology can do wonders, my sister was asleep the whole time when my father conducted surgery, fortunately, she never saw the damage my beams caused her… if she did~"

"You fear she will label you as a monster and run away believing you are not a monster." A dreadful silence fell over them for a full minute before Eliza spoke again.

"Yes …"

"What I told you was nothing compared to what my sister did… I warn her over and over not to marry him, the scheming bastard! He manipulated her like a puppet, he further abused her many times over after she… got married, the unnerving smirk on his face!"

"When he tired of her, she framed her on the false charge of conspiring against him, the charges were obviously false but there was nothing I can do, the rules dictated any of the royal bloodline marrying any potential prince are to be abided at all times!"

"THAT IS A RIDICULOUS LAW! WHO CAME UP WITH THAT?" shouted Anna, her right formed into a fist.

"His father was the one behind it, he set this whole event and played me for a fool, my spies told me about this earlier, but it was too late the stage was already set, my harsh words for his father did little to dissuade him from calling off the wedding, in my world being a hybrid has vast advantages the Arendelle in my timeline is far superior technologically and the knowledge we possess is unrivalled, however, what happened next was solely my… fault…"

"For all the grand plans meticulously made for my sister as she grew up, giving her the best I can provide, she remained defiant; she wouldn't listen to my counsel and reason pushed me into a corner, limiting my options deception, the easiest choice… a choice I regretted, in disguise as my sister leaving her locked up in her room…" Elsa noticed tiny drops of tears starting to roll down her eyes, sensed her inner turmoil, a feeling she knew too well, taking hold of her hands gave Eliza sufficient courage to go on.

"I attended the wedding that day outright rejecting him least of all to say my sister escaped I was exposed, support for me vanished as the months passed my sister demanded I abdicated the throne to her, at that point it was useless in resisting my empire who ruled the entire world in the hands of my naive sister..."

"I… tried so hard, tried to stop her… wasn't good enough, not smart enough... I… I … warned her… not to marry him… she's suffering… there's… no way back…I'm ... stuck here, who knows, light years away from~" Eliza fell on her knees, willingly let her tears flow freely her crying soon turned into loud sobbing something Elsa remembered bringing her to the moment, three years ago when she in her fear allowed Hans to seemingly murder her nearly lost Anna.

" _Eliza"_ said Elsa, in a soft gentle voice there was no response at first, deciding for a more intimate approach, placing the palms of her hands on her cheeks Eliza eyes face to face into her eyes.

" _Once… there was a time Anna was lovelust for a man she had barely known, marriage seemed the easy way out of a life she was trapped, I did… what you had done… hiding Anna in the castle… only I was trying to protect her~"_

"And you were afraid, by pushing me away you believed you protected me~"

" _I did not understand what I was doing… so full of fear and blinded by my emotions, this… I'd think running away kept Anna safe, then… my powers were exposed, the world saw in full view who I was, my greatest fear came alive… my first instinct was fleeing the castle to… to the north mountain, free from everyone~"_

"The ice palace you built thinking you got away from me, you weren't aware you froze the fjord and caused an eternal winter everywhere then you struck me with your power, threw me out and pushed me away again, I was… deeply wounded, but my love for you Elsa never diminished, it was my love that saved you from the traitorous Hans."

" _Here we stand together once more as sisters, and this includes you Eliza… you did what any older sister could do for her younger sister…"_

"Because for the time in forever. I'll be right here!"

" _So will I … we can work this out… when we are together~"_ both sisters words moved her not saying a word, threw her hands in warm embrace around Elsa's shoulders crying louder the endless flow of tears rolling down Elsa's bare shoulders, Elsa in turn hugged her compassionately Anna too followed suit for her Eliza for all she had done found her to be apart from Elsa and Kristoff, one the best gifts two was always better than one, arranged in her mind for Eliza to stay in the castle, her immense knowledge and having a second sister a blessing she was far from willing to let go anytime soon.

Elsa gazed at Anna momentarily motioned for Anna to come beside her whispered in her ear, knowing full well the world outside Arendelle will surely question the legitimacy of whether this was their long lost sister came up with a plan in answering them, little were they aware Eliza had plans of her own.

* * *

For the many nobles, dignitaries and emissaries, the wedding was nothing short of spectacular for the exceptional few it was entirely another story, having never heard of Kristoff before they questioned amongst themselves who he was, where did he come from and his previous occupation, the dignitaries had watched him from the start they had arrived, one such dignitary was Hans eldest brother Caleb the crown prince of the southern isle, by far his impression on Kristoff was satisfactory at best he saw him as a suitable suitor, on the surface he looked the part of a count however wanted to dig deeper, Caleb having a tenacity to take every detail into account not taking anything at face value Kristoff was no exception.

Kristoff had by far managed to keep a low profile on the advice of the councilors, he was instructed in being silent since he possess no political background or knowledge of the affairs of the kingdom or abroad, Kristoff often gave an excuse why his interest wasn't in politics, typically taking long trips with Anna on excursions like mountain climbing and ice harvesting, this time there was no escaping this event at the grand ballroom most of the councillors were mingling among the nobles and dignitaries leaving him alone with general Matthias, both stood where Elsa and Anna had stood before three years ago when Elsa held her ballroom dance also run in with the Duke of Weasalton, he was nowhere to be found much to his delight.

"Great party isn't it Kristoff?"

"Definitely, just I'm not part of it, politics is not for me."

"The same for me the field of politics is another battlefield altogether, only the most skilled soldiers can navigate it successfully."

"Hold up, are you implying it's more complicated than it looks?"

"That's right, you are stepping into a ocean of potential sharks circling around you and you don't know it till they right at you baring their devilish teeth, my father was demoted twice, reason? Insulting the son of the king of Prussia, you don't mess around, they either make you or break you."

"This is the reason the military ought to stay out of the affairs of kingdoms, general… you'll address me as Crown Prince Caleb, well, what are you waiting for, an invitation, where are your manners general?" Matthias meekly bowed his head before Caleb, the prince however was not impressed.

"Years of being isolated in the forest has severely caused your atrocious manners to diminish, perhaps you should retire early before you forget your superiors?" Kristoff, not contending to stand at the sidelines, intervened speaking in a firm tone.

"Excuse me, general Matthias has more credit than you give him he was the one who saved the late king's life, while standing against the Northuldra and staunchly protecting Arendelle aren't you aware of this?" Caleb directed his attention towards Kristoff, so far no noble had the audacity to stand to him this way changing his tone.

"Hmm, perhaps word hadn't reached me until now, and before you get the slightest impression of comparing me to my youngest brother, I'll let you know he is paying most heavily for his attempted assassination of Queen Elsa, the Southern Isles extend our sincerest apology." reaching out his white gloved hand, Kristoff took it however there was more than a simple gesture Caleb intended for him.

"The queen certainly chose wisely you are capable and able-bodied, even though your reputation is unknown, we can work together as mutual partners in making Arendelle renown in this small world, the kingdom of the Southern Isles pledges our support, but first, the queen must take the first step in establishing trade we lost years ago."

"If I may ask what is your rank in this prosperous kingdom, were you given a specific rank?" recalling what Anna told him about royal etiquette, he needn't tell him anything yet he was by far a prince consort until he was given a real rank his rank was below Caleb.

"Kristoff's rank is to be revealed shortly, the second part of the ceremony is about to begin." said Anna regally, having expected Elsa to address him instead found it baffling seeing the crown on top of her and the royal outfit she wore meant only one thing, he wanted to question her but in a setting like this delayed it till later.

He wasn't alone many eyes were on Anna surveying her keenly from the nobles to the dignitaries, they were eagerly expecting Elsa this surprise for some became highly sceptical some still debating of this newfound change they weren't informed, the reality was the councillors strictly forbid any news from travelling abroad this plan now failed angering them, queen Anna on most occasions listened while defying their counsel and advice many times over, few of them begun resigning from their positions the vacancy not yet filled but what was about to happen next would be for them a miracle they had hoped for the longest time, Anna at the original position she recalled vividly where the duke of Weaselton once asked Elsa to be his dancing partner, then Elsa tossed him her hand instead not enjoying it on bit as he was more of rooster showing off his so called dance moves, but this was her moment to shine Elsa at her right side and Eliza on her left both gave her warm encouraging smiles.

* * *

"People of Arendelle, dignitaries and nobles, truly this day is a day to be remembered, yet now as queen of Arendelle in ensuring the growth of Arendelle in cooperation of queen Anna my sister we'll give our best, the time has come for someone special to the stand here with us, tonight, I give Elsa the full authority, power and restoration of her title as queen! In addition, I hereby promote Kristoff to the prestigious rank of prince and Olaf to the rank of knight!"

"Today marks a new day for the kingdom of Arendelle, once again on behalf of the people of Arendelle we give you our thanks for your continued support, for it is our greatest pleasure in doing business with all of you, apart from the celebration of this wondrous day, let me introduce our long lost twin, ELIZA! Effective immediately I bestow onto her the honorary rank of Queen!" Eliza stepped in front of Anna kneeling on bended knee, Kai approached carrying a small crimson red pillow holding Elsa's original crown, placing it on her head rising on her feet to address the crowd. This completely caught everyone of them, the impact was felt the greatest by Elsa who did not want the throne again yet compelled by duty she reluctantly obliged, but in time everything will be understood as clear as day.

Eliza lay her head on the pillow pulling the azure blanket covering her shoulders, after making arrangements and sorting out her accommodations it was decided she took the room where they first met, Eliza was quite surprised at how fast the staff quickly provided a new queen-size bed, a wardrobe, a set of two chairs and a small table, finally a candle lit chandelier on the ceiling having no clothes Elsa gave her a set of clothes of her own, but after assimilating her clothes by a mere touch returned her the clothes, calling it a day she shut her eyes the night was still not over yet, almost immediately she found herself outside Elsa's ice palace she barely had time to get her bearing before feeling someone touching her shoulder.

" _Eliza, Eliza? Are you alright?"_ Elsa wearing her white outfit, her loose hair flowing freely in the cold wind wearing a wide grin, her eyes glowing with enthusiastic excitement from Eliza's perspective seemed ready to attempt something major.

"Huh? Where… what… Elsa? What are we doing here?"

" _Our secret project, this is our seventeenth time you asked me to do it again."_

"Do what Elsa?"

" _Watch this!"_

Elsa kneel on the snowy ground her hands spread a few meters apart from her, Eliza watched in confusion what she was doing then her eyes widen in amazement, a small blue glow from her bare knuckle followed by another and another, soon multiple spots appeared covering her entire palms what was about to happen next was beyond belief, what seemed like icy smoke began materializing from both her hands Elsa after spending much learning from her mistakes after sustaining injuries was now ready, the building energy within her hands reached full power generating enough power launch her upwards into the air soaring upwards leaving behind a icy trail behind her looked down her ice palace rapidly getting smaller, she hadn't plan this far ahead thankfully Eliza was not too far behind, using her ion beams did the same as Elsa only slightly faster propelling herself upwards catching up with Elsa, having the ability of flight long before Elsa practiced many hours and over countless days mastering her skills in flight to perfection.

" _OOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!"_ Eliza had the same feeling like Elsa was experiencing having broken many records and performing feats impossible by human standards.

"You did it ELSA! Now I need you to focus on flight maneuvers, we are approaching seventy thousand feet, stretch your hands wide." Eliza now beside Elsa perform the same maneuver, both making a big u-turn descending at high speed.

" _This is SOOOOOOOO FUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"_ Shouted Elsa excitedly.

"Definitely ELSA! RACE YOU AROUND ARENDELLE, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

" _I'LL GET YOU, just you wait!"_

_"Do give it your best Elsa! I expect nothing less."_

Both flew at low altitudes passing through many small snow mountains, Eliza maintaining her league in first place while Elsa slowly catching up to her flying through the narrow mountain paths, seeing Elsa was gaining on her Eliza flew upwards leading her towards across sea going through the narrow sea route leading to Arendelle.

She sped up reaching subsonic speeds adjusted herself a few feet above the castle walls seeing the road ahead leading to the town flew so low, every single groceries the people of Arendelle who were gathering outside buying from the stores what they needed for lunch, heard an incoming sound they never heard heading straight for them but too late to react as Eliza flew in between them, their groceries from flew from their grip scattering all over the place, leaving them wondering what had just happened turn to the blue sky saw what seemed a bright shining blue comet, Elsa flew downwards making a brief appearance everyone waving at her for the children this was a moment they won't forget as Elsa's popularity grew further, Elsa spotted Eliza heading for the enchanted forest propel herself putting her hands all the way behind gain significant speed catching with her.

" _We've got a clear winner, and that's me!"_ Eliza nearly agree except Elsa had much to learn about her abilities, this for her was but a small feat compared to her more impressive feats.

"Do you think so? Keep your eyes on me! You are going to really love this!"

Flying above the forests of the enchanted forest, Anna and Kristoff along with Olaf were visiting the Northuldra learning and sharing what they can about each other, while the children were too distracted making themselves at home with Olaf Anna made them some hot chocolates giving it to them, she was about to drink it herself when Eliza directly flew above her unleashing a sonic boom Anna in shock caused her to spill the chocolate on her travel clothing, she wasn't the only one fortunately the hot chocolate had cool down for them but it didn't spare them from spilling theirs, Anna turned seeing Eliza perform an aileron roll which is a three-hundred sixty turn briefly flying off further into the forest Elsa coming up beside her, barely kept herself from giving her a funny grin.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAHA! RIGHT WHERE I WANT IT!"

However while Eliza was dreaming, a hidden darkness dominant within the enchanted forest awaken, began steadily working its corruption into the forest discreetly spreading itself starting with the northuldra, speaking false promises of power eroding corrupting their minds gradually the spirits were not spared, spoke temptations, eliminated any form of duty from their minds replaced only with lust, hatred and anger, set their eyes on Arendelle. 


	3. Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really hesitated in writing this chapter, you will find out why soon enough I warn you there is some violence involved and you may want to grab some tissues, this is one chapter that may cause some discomfort yet I'm you understand in the next following chapters this hurts me a Way more than it hurts you, then again in the midst of this pain there is still hope and clarity, anyways, let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews, like and follow me as it means so much to me and I would like to hear and see your reviews as its Gold for me, see you soon!"

The question linger in Elsa's throughout the night wondering why her sister make her queen again, but this wasn't the time to ponder on that thought Eliza had called an emergency private meeting consisting of Olaf, Kristoff, Anna and herself having wanted to meet Yelena regarding wanting to learn more about the enchanted forest, she sent a letter asking Gale in delivering the letter to her proceeding towards the white door imprinted with the golden symbol of Arendelle in the middle of it, two heavily armed royal guards stood vigilant bowing before her opened the door. As the door open inwards, Elsa saw Olaf, prince Kristoff, queen Anna and her sister dressed in their royal outfits, saved for Eliza who was wearing her original icy outfit, noticed a large rectangular table the surface laced in black while the large symbol of Arendelle plastered in the middle, prince Kristoff and queen Anna sat on the left Elsa took her place on the right opposite Olaf, the room has gone through extensive refurbishing the last time she sat here, the wallpapers now had green and purple tiles reaching down to the floor, the floor instead of wood replaced with emerald finally sitting underneath the table lay a crimson carpet perfectly matching the table above it, the two candle-lit silver chandeliers brightly colored the room in its radiance.

This particular room hosted crucial meetings vital to the survival of Arendelle, the memories freshed in her mind there were a few times she fought major battles on diplomatic grounds, many emissaries also dignitaries tried their hand thinking they could push her into a corner only to get the cold shoulder they will never forget, even the mighty British with the powerful fleets, their extremely skilled ambassadors too had tasted her power not physically but the sheer tact and the absolute mastery of her words, trying to draw her out so they can trapped her in her own words, the chess game of words she familiar herself in mock games with Anna, Elsa played their game for a period of time before dominating the game turning the tables on them faster than they knew what just happened, their demands ended up becoming her demands leaving them no choice but to obliged or risk losing face, Elsa got more than she wanted, the alliance and the declaration of the kingdom of Arendelle including their protection her great triumph.

"Guards! Close the door, make sure no one disturbs us." Elsa sensed the seriousness in her words, the guards briefly responded.

"YES YOUR MAJESTY!" The doors closed behind them, the guards locked them shut, the fire blaze slightly brighter behind Anna and Kristoff, everyone stood silent awaiting what Eliza was going to do next, picking up a green folder placing on the table swiping off the dust opening it she began.

"The reason why you were all called to this meeting will be made obvious, first let's start, our castle is the first problem we need to address…"

"They are woefully lacking in equipment, our arsenal is in a sorry state." Anna dressed in her royal outfit spoke first.

"In what way?" Said Anna, They are strong, vigilant and ready for action there is nothing more we can ask from them."

"Anna, have you been keeping track of the other kingdoms, their foot soldiers, ships and artillery? Or do you and Kristoff go hiking and making out while only managing the paperwork the councilors give you?"

"Excuse me?" Anna replied sarcastically. "The paperwork is part of the daily routine I set, when Elsa made me queen I did everything, there was no way I can get any work done and Kristoff understood this well." Eliza remained unconvinced and set her eyes on Kristoff wanting him fully committed to kingdom affairs.

"Speaking of Kristoff, you're part of the kingdom of Arendelle. The time has come to put away those mountain clothing you wear, if you find the clothes uncomfortable, make a request to the tailor and tell them to make adjustments."

"Henceforth Kristoff, I want you present at every meeting, your duty is to assist Anna and learn all from her." Said Eliza, Olaf hearing everything wanted to know his role and how he can be of help to them.

"What does a knight do, does he rescue a princess from the fiery dragons and wins her hands in marriage?" Everyone's attention directed at him giggled gleefully.

" _Oh Olaf, those stories are only in fairy tales, they are not real... real knights protect kingdoms, the people and the monarchy from bad people who wish to do them harm."_ Eliza had come to admire Olaf rose from her seat, bend her knees giving him a carrot similar to his own.

"Olaf, this carrot is yours, take it as my gift to you, the reason why you are a knight is for your outstanding bravery in the face of impossible odds, the staff and the nobles told me."

"They speak highly of you, I charge you to go around Arendelle, ensure the order is kept in Arendelle if they commit any crimes, report them to the guards."

"Wow, did you know knight's get promoted when they serve their queen well?" Eliza removed the carrot from his nose, inserted the new carrot where it once stood.

"They do Olaf, and one day Elsa will promote you on that day you shall be highly honoured! Go Olaf, if you encounter any problems Anna, Kristoff and Elsa will be happy in lending you their hand." Olaf excitedly made his way towards the door, knocking on it three times before the door unlocked waving goodbye to everyone.

"You cannot be seriously considering promoting him, he hardly knows how to use a stick, or a sword." said Kristoff, his tone was that of concern.

"Kristoff, he has to learn one way or another, nobody remains a child forever just like you cannot continue your ice business your talents are needed here."

"Truthfully, he has the potential to learn and this is his greatest asset." Elsa who had remained silent for the longest time made her move.

" _Olaf has learned much in the last three years, he has visited the library on numerous occasions and stayed overnight reading ... thanks to Anna who took her time off teaching him personally this is an achievement."_

"Then he can be of good use to our kingdom, he's learning like any child does only at his own pace, anyhow we must settle the subject on the guards."

"Swords, spears and crossbows are worthless, if Arendelle were attacked they stand no chance of defending the people, least of all us."

"That will never happen! Not when I am queen and ruling Arendelle~"

"Anna, tell me… what good are you if you are shot in the head by a well trained elite sniper? Elsa contemplated the seriousness of how backdated her guards were, there was no doubt she can practically defend Arendelle single-handedly, like she did when the giant tidal wave almost destroyed the castle, in this case this was a different situation if Anna could be assassinated by a single shot distantly or point blank range what more her, three years ago she fend off the attack by two weaselton guards that was arrows, if they used bullets she likely be six foot under.

"The armies of various kingdoms around us are using muskets, gone are the days of armies using swords, spears and bows, they are obsolete against a musket our guards are good as dead~" Elsa having piece together hearing everything Eliza said came to realise how dire the situation was, this time it would be different however the missed opportunities of the past have been given to others, when she had ample chances in providing true leadership instead choose management a farcry of how her parents ruled Arendelle, going day after day routinely going through the notions not seeing the bigger picture never willing do more than required, therefore playing it safe, the price for her lack of vision the silent buildup of her past mistakes growing overtime the more she procrastinated, over the years becoming stronger and stronger became one massive tidal wave this time it won't be stopped neither by her power nor anything she possessed.

Elsa, about to speak again before hearing loud shouts coming from behind the doors, what followed soon after was harsh words being exchanged barely heard harsh words being exchanged, before hearing loud crashing following soon after the door suddenly burst open catching everyone's attention, one guard bleeding from bullet holes one in his stomach the other from his neck his bloodied glove hand temporarily stopping the bleeding, mustering the remainder of his strength painfully approaching her Kristoff reacted quickly helping him, barely breathing he spoke weakly.

"Queen… Elsa… Arene~dell is~is… un~der… at~tack~" before Kristoff could question him, the guard's eye rolled upwards and his hand keeping himself from bleeding out release its hold as it fell lifelessly, his words sent shockwaves amongst them, the news hit them hard like a sledgehammer the one who was hit the hardest was Elsa yet she remembered too well from the attempted assassination of Hans this was not the time to stand idly by.

" _We must repel this invasion and drive them back!"_ said Elsa, her commanding voice snapping them out of their shock, Eliza came in front of Elsa stopping her from proceeding any further.

"Hold it Elsa, you are not going to survive a minute out there in the battlefield without any armour."

"Give us your technology, we really need it now" said Anna, Eliza sensing the urgency in her voice, wipe the sweat from her forehead dropping them on the table transform themselves into two muskets, specifically chose the springfield model eighteen ninety-two except it was not firing bullets but something better for the time being, ignoring the surprised looks on their faces she cautiously placed the muskets in Kristoff's and Anna's hands, surprisingly they found it light as a pencil.

"A quick lesson in using the musket, put your right hand on the trigger, your left hand near the edge of the rifle… aim and~" Anna quickly turned and fired a single crimson ion bolt at the single swedish musketman.

"That was a swedish soldier, likely he wasn't alone we need armor if we're going to stand a chance against an army."

" _Let me handle that, watch this!"_ Elsa wave her hands as pieces of snowflakes formed above them, slowly transforming themselves into different pieces of armor starting from the sabatons, greaves, poleyns, cuisses, gauntlets, vambraces, breastplates, rerebrace, pauldrons and two T-shape helmets, waving her hands once again directed at both Anna and Kristoff fitting them perfectly.

"Most impressive Elsa, but ice is still brittle so I'll enforce its thickness further." Eliza carefully released non lethal ion energy from her hands making the armor thicker, after a minute the process was completed, Elsa herself equipped herself in armor of her own and all had armor save one.

"Why are you not wearing armor?" Asked Anna curiously.

"There's no need for armor, bullets will only bounce off or be absorbed into my body, in other words, polyliquid itself is my armor."

" _Arendelle is still in danger, let's get going."_ they went downwards through the second floor, facing stiff resistance every step they seeing multiple dead or dying guards their grievous wounds left them too weak in continuing the fight, what puzzle Elsa the most was why the swedish chose this time to attack dodging a bullet intended for her right shoulder, each soldier they encountered suddenly set their sights on them regrouping fired multiple shots at them, their armor taking the brunt of bullets, finally reaching the ground floor they looked in horror as swedish army mercilessly massacring the castle staff.

"HOW DARE THEY KILL OUR INNOCENT STAFF!"

" _Anna! Wait... stop!"_ but it was too late, taking aim at their foreheads firing relentlessly instantly giving away their position.

"Get them!" yelled the swedish commander, every soldier took aim Elsa sensed they were aiming at her than Anna, split herself from the group setting up an ice wall temporarily blocking their fire seeing her chance, she swiftly blasted every single one of them freezing their muskets rendering them useless including their feet, the swedish commander seeing the battle as a lost cause retreated across the small bridge the small bridge towards the town.

"Men! Burn down this wretched town, leave no one alive I want nothing but ashes!" his soldiers nodded in agreement setting fire to every house, every man, woman and child either was shot or burn alive, the destruction was nothing short of brutal, shops became the target of looting from the cash registers to anything of value they spared no one, Elsa and the others finished mopping up the rest of the swedish army falling back across the bridge in full retreat, a tiny remnant of the royal guards remained, but the castle were not very fortunate a total of one hundred castle staff perished still it was nothing for what was to come, Elsa heard screams coming from the town itself gazed in horror watching her own citizens executed and running around in panic while being burned alive.

" _NO!"_ Eliza seeing what Elsa was about to do, tried stopping her yet it was too late, Elsa in blind rage raced across the bridge blasting every single soldier not holding back before any of them had the chance to react, Elsa send shards of ice piercing through their bodies, the swedish commander reacted drawing his sword challenging Elsa buying time for his men to finish the job, standing in front of her taunted her.

"At long last the witch shows herself, I shall make your death quick and mostly very painful."

" _You and your man WILL ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST MY PEOPLE!"_ Elsa was not fooling unleashed the full might of her power, instantly freezing his entire body except his head remained intact, for him she had a different plan in mind.

" _Why are you attacking Arendelle! Tell ME WHY!"_

"You are a curse on the world, this is all you'll get from me you… WITCH!" spat in her face, Elsa having none of it wanted to drive an ice shard through his forehead only being stopped by Eliza.

"Stop it Elsa! If you kill him the information we want is lost."

" _He killed our people they are dead because of him, I won't let him off~"_

"Leave it to me, he'll sing like a bird in no time." on those words, Eliza immediately grabbed his neck applying pressure slowly suffocating him.

"Start talking NOW, OR I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"Don't make me laugh you cannot do anything~" Eliza cletch her right hand into a fist, punch right through his skin penetrated deeper broke a single bone in his rib cage.

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry, there is still more bones for me to break if you won't~"

"NO, please… stop, no more… The invasion was planned for a long… time by our… king, he said… it was a~a righteous cause…" Eliza punched his right cheek, the resulting impact crack his cheek bone.

"Where are your other men, is this the only invasion force?!"

"The king… allocated this amount of soldiers… the other company was sent to the cursed forest where we~"

" _The cursed forest… the enchanted forest, what are they doing there?"_

"We were going~ to burn the forest… to the ground and kill~" Eliza having heard enough snapped his neck, Anna and Kristoff caught up with them having cleared out the stragglers Anna knew the dreadful look on Elsa's face.

"What's wrong Elsa? What did he tell you?"

" _Anna… they are burning the enchanted forest, we must get there now!"_

"We are coming with you Elsa, the northuldra will need our help." said Kristoff concern.

"Not this time Kristoff, you two will stay and help the remaining survivors." they reluctantly agreed, Elsa and Anna set off for the back entrance of the castle, the Nokk surface promoting them to mount, riding swiftly towards the same path she once stopped the tidal wave from destroying Arendelle, Elsa hoped she would still be able to save the northuldra from the same massacre she seen in Arendelle, this however was yet to be seen.

Thanks to their moe within the high echelons class inside Arendelle, the discovery of the enchanted forest was known too well by the Swedish having label as the cursed land of black magic sought only one outcome the total destruction and annihilation, their scouts having gone unnoticed for a very long discovered most of its secrets through a highly secretive cabal having paid a tremendous sum of money ordered to take out any threats, starting from the inhabitants, Elsa and Anna were underwhelmingly unprepared for the what was coming next, Anna started to wonder if Elsa value her relationship for northuldra more than herself, having reached their encampment hiding behind a boulder took a quick peek to find nothing but horror filled their eyes watching more swedish soldiers brutally piercing their bayonets into the bodies everyone, one of them stand out among the rest observing the man in black armor conjuring what seemed a large orb full of radiant green glowing energy.

"Elsa, what are we going to do? There's too many of them.."

" _They are preoccupied, here is what we'll do… I'll run straight into them and pin them, they won't have a chance to fire their weapons, cover my back Anna."_

"This is suicide Elsa! You are going to get yourself killed!"

" _If you've another plan I'm all ears, what do you propose?"_ Anna remained silent, unable to think of anything to counter Elsa's plan, she noticed them lining the other northuldra up, six in front another six at the back their rifles pointed at their heads, time was quickly running out.

" _Alright, on the count of three, I am going to sprint and catch them off guard get ready Anna, One… two… THREE!"_ Elsa ran as she could catching them off guard, freezing their muskets before they had the chance to gain their footings, making her way through their ranks pinning them down, any soldiers who believed he had a clear of her were shot instantly, the swedish general clad in black armor finishing the last of enchantments toss the orb into the air, prompted his men to ready themselves, turn his attention towards Yelena and Honeymaren whose hands was tied in chains.

"Witness the end of his cursed ways, your lands and everything you held dear for it shall nothing but ash."

"You sick little~" Elsa hearing a loud bang from his pistol quickly sped up, rapidly freezing anyone who stood in her way.

"YELENA! NO!"

"You are next, scum, die with the rest of your devilish race like you are!" The general gleefully pulled the trigger, Elsa and Anna looked in absolute shock seeing her lifeless body falling like a rock, Elsa once more flew into bloodrage pouring all her power into one single beam forming one huge shard.

"Watch as the world around you burns ice witch!" The orb above them exploded sending its effects across the land in a massive wave, the general and his man vanished in a blink of an eye, Elsa snapped out of her rage attended towards Honeymaren, feeling the immense guilt she felt when she lost Anna thanks to her powers weighing hard on her shoulders, having lost her only friend wept holding her body in her hands, Anna's suspicions were confirmed by the way Elsa acted feeling the sharp pain of betrayal believed she preferred her over her own sister.

"This is your fault Elsa!"

" _What? I don't understand Anna~"_

"YES YOU DO ELSA! YOU KNEW WHEN YOU SET OFF FOR THE ENCHANTED FOREST!"

"HER! SHE IS THE REASON, I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME!"

" _Anna, wait… she is just a friend~"_ Anna abruptly cut her off, punching her sister excruciating hard on her right cheeks.

 **"LIAR!"** shouted Anna, "DID YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN OLAF DIED IN THAT CAVE THREE YEARS AGO? WHEN YOU DIED, I WAS FRIGGING ALONE!"

"AND WHEN YOU CAME BACK, YOU HAPPILY PRETENDED LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! **YOU NEVER APOLOGISE FOR THE PAIN YOU CAUSE ME, ELSA, NOT ONCE!"**

" _Anna, please… let me~"_

"NO ELSA, I'VE WAITED FOR YEARS! I GAVE YOU TOO MANY CHANCES. THIS IS WHAT DESERVE YOU ELSA, **ALL THIS IS ON YOU! IT WAS ALWAYS ON… YOU!"** Anna started off in the opposite direction, taking off her armor hastily walking from Elsa.

" _Anna, wait… please… ANNA…_ _ **PLEASE!**_ _"_ Anna stopped for a moment, for the brief second Elsa was overjoyed and wanted to hug her like she usually did, but Anna merely tossed her helmet at her feet holding back the angry tears Elsa tried one last time.

" _Anna, stop…_ _ **I… love… you~"**_ cried Elsa, tearing uncontrollably, Anna mentally and physically shut her ears, all the years of tolerating her sister's shortcomings had come to an end.

Elsa surveyed the dead bodies of the Northuldra, their race having lasted for generations now extinct, nothing remained of them she was supposed to protect them and being the bridge for the hostile world at large, yet she failed in the process failing herself, the full force of her guilt and pain came upon pounding her of thoughts of the sufferings they experienced, Arendelle at the same time suffered massive losses from the population of three hundred now only six, the pain in her right cheek was only nothing but a sensation, the Swedish had unofficially declared war on Arendelle, the spirits were nowhere to be found Elsa finally broke down in tears unable to fathom why this was happening for the first time in forever she truly felt alone.


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! This chapter is slightly different from the others but nevertheless a vital chapter, You'll understand why very soon, this chapter holds the key to later chapters of this ongoing story, someone very special after much blood and sweat also love, taking months to create as there were so much doubts if this character should even exists in the first place, her backstory will be spread out all throughout the upcoming chapters bit by bit, not going to spoil too much about her so once again thank you so much for your continual support and reviews! Keep them coming as they help me a great deal! Also do follow, favorite too, see you soon!"

In a world far beyond the prime universe what will be known as alternate dimensions, world's undiscovered in vast infinite expanse of time and space of countless paths, courses and routes existing in the like a web connecting all together in perfect symphony, one world was about to take one path considerably different from the others,Elisa the fifth element, guardian and protector of the enchanted forest could never been happier, spending days learning what she can about the Northuldar their lifestyles, culture and their personal value free from the restrictions of the monotonous style of royalty including the endless meetings, leaving it in the hands of her capable sister, paying her daily visits mentoring her in every way she can, at the same time quietly stealing the chocolates from the royal kitchen in the dead of night, which none questioned her.

However, the life she was adjusting was about to change, going about her routine, knowing full well the staff will replenish the chocolates before midnight, waited in her room opening the door discreetly, one minute past midnight perfect timing, tiptoe across the hallway moving pass her father's former room, barely an inch away heard the door open ajar, hearing the sound of a voice she knew all too well.

"Elsie."

" _Father? You're alive~"_

"There is more, more you still do not know of yourself…" Elsie entered her father's room, Elsie covered her nose, the dust in the air was so thick she could hardly breathe, finding old rusty books on his study and a bookshelf behind her.

" _What's this?"_ picking the old leather book, blowing away the dust from the cover that however caused her nose great irritation.

" _Ah~Ah~ AHCHHOOOOOO!"_ The symbols representing fire, air, water and wind, came alive forming a snowflake, the four symbols glow radiantly however, the other smaller diamonds did not glow.

" _Why aren't they glowing?"_

"You've accomplished the first step in your journey, coming this far becoming the fifth element, but you need to step further into the unknown."

" _How?"_

"Take one small step at the time, you are destined for a much greater purpose than you can imagine Elsie!"

"In the ongoing years of Anatasia's rule, the world will enter into the first world war, leaving the nation susceptible to corruption by Hanson and his brothers, allies once loyal to Arendrel will secretly betray Anatasia, Hanson and his brothers plot to overthrow their father's rule a complete success, the nation's gather around them, now they'll turn their attention at Arendelle.

King Hanson soon orders a blockade preventing any ships from entering the port, for months the lack of food and water deprived of food, in time talks of rebellions inside Arendrel would be rampant, attempted assassinations behind closed doors by the very council Anatasia trusted in, plots within the nobility shall occur, finally, the world points an accusing finger on Anatasia, in secret they prepare an massive armada of five thousand ships with only one goal in mind, the complete destruction of Arendrel, Hanson leading the armada into Arendrel's doorstep." Elsie's eyes flew wide open in shock, fearing for Anatasia thoughts racing in her mind, unable to fathom what would happen if her sister tried leaving the room, but the door slam shut.

"Elsie! I need you to listen~"

" _I cannot let Anna die to Hanson! It is my fault he survived; I need to undo this!"_

"What would you do Elsie? You cannot stop this from happening! Not yet, Hanson is very aware of your existence, as I speak, he strikes a bargain through a single dark entity, his powers are too strong even… for you!" Ignarr's words struck her hard, knowing there was nothing she could do in preventing the inevitable.

" _I can't… Anatasia, I can't leave… her to die…"_ Her father laid his hand on her bare shoulder.

"The armada would be ready in years, the invasion is being planned by the king Hanson with his brothers, Arendelle will fall, but there is hope…" Elsie's eyes lit with hope, fixing her eyes straight into his.

" _What must I do father!"_ asking eagerly, the burning passion in her eyes, remembering how Anatasia gave her life willingly when she froze into an ice statue, knocking Hanson back.

"Grow yourself into something new, take the book, return to Autohallen, from there you'll be instructed in what to do." Elsie arrived at the entrance of Autohallen, finding marshmallow and two rock giants having a snowball fight clearly enjoying themselves to notice Elsie.

" _Enjoying yourself Marshmellow?"_ Elsie smiled warmly, marshmellow turned giving a big smile to Elsie.

"Elsie, come here to play snowball fight with us?"

" _Another time, you go ahead."_ Taking a full five minutes, Elsie arrived at the heart of Autohallen, something beyond incredible was about to happen, an event which will change the course of the world forever, king Ignar this time came in the form of a snowman, similar to the snow humanoid of king Runearn, Elsie wasted no time dash towards him, threw her arms around him.

"Elsie, my pride and joy! You come so far! This power you are going to inherit makes you surpass above godhood, in the ancient texts, the heavens themselves, the stars in the celestial sky even the universe, in this current and other universes shall know of your great, impressive power! All will be yours to rule!" Elsie beyond astounded wanted to inquire more.

" _The… entire universes?! What? How ... can I control them?"_

"In time, by training yourself like you did with your powers, the road in fully mastering them will depend on you, this process may take a painful toll on you, yet in the future you may understand, are you ready to begin?" Elsie, understanding what was at stake, steel herself courageously.

"I am ready… father." Ignar closed his place his hand on her head, the elements reacted, below them the gigantic snowflake reacted, taking the shape of humanoids, surrounding them on all sides conjure a powerful beam, upon impact Elsie felt their limitless power surging through her body each passing moment became unbearable, scream out in absolute agony.

" _YAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_ cracks began appearing beneath the floor, reaching up to the ceiling, a sudden tremor shook the ground, reaching outside Ahtohallen, marshmallow and the rock giants felt it too.

"Elsie power, great … very great"

"The process is almost complete; your transcendence is nearly done~"

" _The power…. Too great… can't keep this up… any~"_ the image of Anastasia flashed in her mind, the environment around her stood still bringing Elsie back to the scene where they had discovered the fate of their parents.

"Who will stop you from going too far?" cried Anatasia, trying to reason with her.

" _You said you believe in me, and this is what I needed to do."_ Replied Elsie.

"And I don't want to stop you from that… I… I don't want to stop you from being what you need to be, I just don't want you dying, trying to be everything for everyone else too, don't do this alone, let me help you please… I can't lose you Elsie." pleaded Anatasia, trying her best to convince Elsie in an alternate direction.

" _I can't lose you either Anatasia."_ Hugging Anatasia, motioned for Olaf to come nearer, but much to Anatasia's dismay, she already made up her mind, breaking from the hug, she took one last look before sending Anna away on the ice canoe.

Elsie understood what she needed to do, the power within already growing stronger each passing second the harder she resist, the worse it became for her to bear, control was slipping from her grasp, the vision faded still it was enough for Elsie giving her the strength she needed, this was what she was born to do and become, a decision not hers in the divine order, a choice not hers in the eyes of fate and her destiny written before the day she was born, shut her eyes her resistance crumble, the full might of the universe came assemble at last in one mighty fiery beam, the power within it enough to destroy indefinite amount of worlds, the beam easily smashed through the roof of Autohallen, engulfing Elsie, the power entered into her, feeling the inconceivable primordial power flowing in her veins, a burning sensation arose in her heart followed by her organs, the pain too unbearable cried out for the last time, fell to her knees with the last ounce of her strength, raised her arms in a cross-like manner.

Near infinite memories appear across the icy clear mirrors of Auhohallen showing many alternate versions of her, her sister and many others, pains, sorrows too unbearable for them to take in on their own, Elsie stared at everyone of them understood the burden she must take for by one of the fallen the many will be made evil, so also by one the many will be make righteous adding onto her already considerable weight, the price must be paid.

 **"** _ **AAANNNNNNNNAAAAA!"**_ surrendered herself to the primordial powers, the blinding white light shone from her eyes, mouth and emerging from her outfit, emitted one massive shockwave reaching the shores of Arendelle, the ground beneath shook, windows instantly shattered into dozens of pieces, the ground split itself apart and the castle doors once stood proud and tall, broke free from its hinges fell face flat, finally, the portraits of Elsie were set ablaze, the staff tried putting them out throwing buckets of water on the flames, but to no avail.

"The fires, the earthquake, Elsie… she is not okay!" unknown for Anatasia, the enchanted forest once again will be surrounded by mist, preventing Anatasia from going in, the light faded barely able to keep her eyes, lost consciousness falling onto the icy floor, Ignarr picking her up gently lifting her against his chest.

"Is she~"

"No! My love, she has fallen asleep, at the right moment once more, she would rise!" replied Iduna, laying her hand on Elsie's forehead muttering a few words.

"Arendrel survival depends on her."

"And the only for this world, and the worlds to come, there is still more to uncover, salvation is in her alone." Ignar placed her down on the pile of snow, Elsie's body froze covering her in a crystal-shape shell like a cocoon, a small tiny icy snowball emerge from her mouth, a split second before the ice covered her entirely, going out into the night sky everyone including Anatasia saw it, exploded into an giant snowflake seeing it from the balcony.

"Elsie…" said Anna tearfully, general Matthew standing beside bow his head low, turning towards Anatasia who was sobbing endless streams of tears non-stop, Anna felt her heart ripped from her chest, smashed into hundreds of pieces, completely heartbroken she wept uncontrollably, Anatasia was not alone numerous cries from children can be heard, Matthew held her warmly speaking nothing but a thought lingering in his mind.

"Without you Elsie, what would we do, how will Anatasia rule as queen? Come back, we need you… Anatasia needs you…" Christopher had seen Elsie wail ceaselessly when Anatasia turned into an ice statue, but not like this, Anatasia collapsed on the floor on her knees, her tears forming a puddle of tears, her wailing heard by in every ears of her citizens, unknowingly for Anatasia, the powers beyond heard her cry, their response delayed until the appropriate moment.

Hanson reached out using his hand, remembering the day he saw the snowflake in the starry night sky before it vanished, ten years had passed, he accomplished what he had planned with the help of his brothers, the time was ripe, his armada ready, all was needed was his order it will take less than a day reaching Arendrel, due to irrational decisions Anna made gave him opportunities he took, standing on board his flagship, Vengeance, his eldest brother approached him.

"I've received reports the local population are in revolt, factions have arisen, and the queen's own council is plotting to overthrow her, Arendelle is weak, burning it down will end its miserable existence." Andrew said, forming his hand into a fist.

"First, I will have my vengeance on the queen herself! It's time I taught her a lesson!" smoothen his right cheek, the memory never left him on the day Anatasia punched him, nearly dislocating his jawbone.

"Do not let your personal vengeance blind you from your real objective brother, the total destruction of this pitiful small kingdom, Our fleet is ready, the queen doesn't suspect a thing, too blinded by her grief, we'll strike when they least expected, from there every last man, woman and child will die by the sword."

"Not before I humiliate her! Death is too good for her; I won't make the same mistake!"

"Do what you must, keep your eye on the main goal at hand!" Andrew said sternly.

"Captain, signal the fleet, we said for Arendrel now!" He nodded, the sails came down as the wind blew, picking up speed, his flagship leading the way, with the other warships following close behind.

"Queen Anatasia, your sister is no longer around to protect you! You will feel my wrath, my vengeance will be sated this day, so will your people!" he swore, already visualizing his imminent victory.

Within hours their ships reached the port, catching the people of Arendelle completely off guard in the wee hours of the morning, bombarding both castle and the town in volleys of cannon fire, Hansson troops landed, shooting everyone in sight, bursting through doors dragging out families for them to be shot his army brutal and merciless, looting what they can find valuable, the Arendrelean royal guards tried their best putting down as many as they can but eventually they were massacred.

Christoper and Anatasia along with three dozen elite royal guards remain in the castle, dressing them both in full-plate armor, their swords and pistols in hand ready to fight, although Christopher had little combat experience it didn't matter, the castle's front door sustained heavy damaged now was on the verge of collapsing, Hanson and his brothers accompanied by numerous soldiers after multiple times failed to breach the front door.

"Sir, they are trapped inside, we can't seem to get through the door." Said the general.

"Bring the cannons! They'll rip the door like it wasn't there~" commanded Lars.

"No brother! I want them alive! Let's' give them a taste of our newest toy!" said Hanson, ordered his men, they returned bringing with them a wagon, moving aside the wooden lit.

"What might this contraption be brother?" scowled Peter.

"Dynamite, dear brother, soon this door will fall! This time they're going to know the humiliation we suffered for years." Placing the dynamite carefully, covering their ears the dynamite exploded nearly deafening their ear drums, killing one dozen elite royal guards inside, the blast knocking those who survived back, Hanson smirked knowing his price was nearly in his grasp.

"YOU!" Anatasia shouted, gripping her sword firmly in her hands, glaring at him, Christoper and the elite royal guards stood unwavering in their stance, knowing full they were outnumbered, outgunned and outmaneuvered.

"Arendrel will not fall to the likes of you Hanson! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Anatasia's anger surfacing fueling her concentration, her hands slowly turning red, Christopher swore the room had become hotter than usual.

"Elsie should've taken better care of you! I will finish the job she started!" clenching his sword and pistol firmly, the end was near, but he rather die than leave his wife side.

"The smelly ice harvester, now a noble? Hah! Anatasia's taste in men has downgraded~"

"That's QUEEN ANATASIA! When I take you down, you won't see the light of day~"

"Oh! Spare me the bravado Anatasia! Face it, everyone but you and that oaf is left!" This infuriated Queen Anatasia, grinning her teeth she vowed revenge on her fallen people.

"ATTACK!" Anatasia charged, seeing Hanson disoriented momentarily by her action, fired her pistol wounding Hanson on his left shoulder, cried out in pain, tossed the pistol straight at his face wounding his nose now bleeding, angered him further.

"You're going to regret that Queen Anatasia! I swear it!" Both charge at each other, dealing blows after blows, parrying, deflecting attack after attack, Anatasia remembering the lessons she learnt over the years in fencing, dueling and sword fighting, struck him on his left leg, tried going for his right shoulder, but Hanson dodged the attack.

Christopher was having a hard time fending off attacks from all sides, incapacitating many soldiers as he could, yet no matter how hard he tried, more took their place, minutes passed took a quick gaze at Hanson and Anatasia, both fighting intensely none giving any ground, Anatasia finding herself losing her stamina switched her stance from defensive to offensive, kick Hanson hard in his stomach knocked meters back.

"Enough! Today, I sentenced you to death! RWAR!" Anatasia charged with speeds so fast Hanson barely had time to block her attack, feeling the iron in sword heating up, each swing Anatasia swung, the more Hanson defenses crumbled, not able to hold on any longer, he had one last trick left for this occasion, Anatasia swung harder knocking his sword into the air, her fury erupted, the flames burn in her hands Anatasia however cared less, punch his face on both sides, knock him down.

Anatasia filled only with pure anger sat on top of him, punch him relentlessly knocking his teeth out of their sockets, his face ignited burning as Anatasia continued on, setting aside the pain, he reached for his enhanced pistol for one purpose only, Christopher seeing what happening shouted loud as he can.

"ANA WATCH OUT!" In doing so let his guard down, Andrew taking advantage of his vulnerability, taking aim shot Christopher dead in his forehead, Anna watched in horror seeing her husband falling backwards.

"CHRISTOPHER!" diverted her attention at him, her deathly glare focused on him, his face white as a ghost, too late for regrets Anatasia unleashed a mighty inferno from her right palm setting him on fire, the flames aggressively eating away his clothes exposing his skin, instantly setting his bare skin on fire.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Running around chaotically, his brothers scattered trying to find any source of water, but they found none, Anatasia too consumed in her rage forgot her surroundings before an enchanted bullet pierced through her armor in the back, grabbing her throat.

Hanson ripped off the helm, delivering one punch in her face, followed by another, Anna found her power nullified, her body feeling numb leaving her in control of eyes and mouth.

"This was meant for your sister, but she is no longer among the living funnily where are your allies? Gone that's where, leaving you to die, just like your sister." Mock Hanson, tossing her on the ground, bending down picking up his sword.

"No need to struggle, you are witnessing the end of your world and this miserable life! Before I put an end to you Anatasia, I'm going to humiliate you for what you did previously." He smirked.

"I'll never submit to a monster like you Hanson!" spitting in his face, Anatasia paid for her defiance with another hard punch.

"Stubborn like always, nothing I can't break, nice and slow, first your spirit, then your body, every bone until you beg for mercy Anatasia, I promised you will know pain worse than I suffered!" Hanson lifted his sword fully intend on her crippling her legs, this was his moment the hour he had dream of after so many years of planning, Anatasia's defeat and the destruction of Arendrel all coming to past, yet, the powers that be still had the last word, a massive beam of light crash down enveloping them, dropping Anatasia an invisible force slamming him straight into the castle wall, his army ready themselves as Elsie struck the ground, the shockwave knocked them off their feet filling them with dread.

Elsie emerging from the light stared angrily at each one of them, her white glowing eyes shone gloriously brighter than any sun, her shining white dress almost the same as the previous, only glowing light shone emitting from her dress, her bare shoulders and skin, gleaming in golden light, those around her barely held their gaze.

" _ **STAND DOWN!**_ _ **THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND ONLY WARNING**_ _!"_

"Take her down!" shouted Peter, charging at her along with the men behind him, Elsa raised both her hands, multiple icy black holes appeared, their powerful beams instantly disintegrating them, Elsie sent beams in numerous directions their guns no match for her power none of them stood any chance, loading up the gatling cannons opening fire on her, Elsie raise her hands the bullets froze in midair in a blink of an eye turned into ashes, they definitely refused to admit defeat turn their cannons at her, Elise had enough stared into the sky they realised far too late what they done.

" _ETERNAL DAMNATION IS THE FATE OF ANY WHO DARED MY POWER!"_ multiple streaks of lightning struck every single one of them, two thousand and five hundred men along with Hanson's brothers felt the full wrath of her power yelling in extreme pain, their skin melted like wax yet that was nothing compared to what fate awaited in the great lake of fire where their souls will burn forever.

"El~Elsie… is that…you?" Anatasia asked weakly, trying her best in keeping her eyes open.

" _Ana! You are hurt, hang in there my powers will heal you!"_ Elsie placed her hand on her sister's wound, healing her completely, Anatasia felt her strength return even feeling stronger, wasting no time Anatasia hugged Elsie tightly while slapping her on her cheeks.

"Don't you dare disappear on me again… oh… hot! Hot!" Anatasia saw her skin on her right palm gradually coming off, Elsie immediately reacted restoring her palm.

"Wait… how did you~"

" _I'm so sorry... Ana, my body has become pure cosmic energy, I'm stronger and more powerful!"_ the radiance emitting from her reformed itself forming her familiar face, Ana taking the chance threw her arms around her sister hugging her lovingly.

"How powerful are you? Like the new snow queen?"

" _Hold that thought Anna, Christopher's life is fading…"_ Elsie was too late, he was gone, Elsie however, won't accept failure so easily, placed her hand on his chest and shouted at the top of her lungs.

" _Christopher Bjorgman! I COMMAND YOU! ARISE!"_ The bullet mysteriously vanished, the wound healed itself, Elsie saw it, his soul returning into his body, Christopher coughed a few times before opening his eyes, seeing both Anatasia and Elsie, immediately noticing the change she had.

" _Ana, Christopher, I did not return for the intent of restoring Arendrel, I shall make it better, stronger and brand new! You both will reign and rule with me! In this whole new world, where wars, poverty, wealth and selfishness is nothing but the pass!"_

" _Anatasia! Your power grows, embrace it! For today begins a new day! A day where all of Humanity is weak after war, but they'll evolve beyond their limits into their true potential, WE'LL lead them step by step! Stand with me together, let the Future BEGIN!"_

However before she could say another word sensed a immense disturbance across the universes, leaving Anatasia and Christopher in charge immediately vanished before her eyes reappearing hovering above the enchanted forest felt the corruption spreading wildly, looking down at the dead saw someone weeping uncontrollably descended her feet touching the ground, gently put her on Elsa's shoulder spoke compassionately.

"Elsa"

" _An~na, is that… yo~you?"_ Elsa gazed at her hand for a few seconds before turning to face Elsie directly, her radiance encompassing the entire forest Elsa suddenly felt a strong feeling, something she hadn't experienced in a long time feeling it coming over her, like her parents love but limitless stronger.

" _Who… are… you? Are~you?"_

"I'am, and I've come for you Elsa do not be afraid, let my power~" Elsa not holding back wrap her arms around her wept harder, Elsie seeing her heart completely broken, the stress on her heart building every second making her heart work faster and faster, her blood and internal organs buckling under the immense pressure brought from the guilt, shame and failure, death by a broken heart was not far if she continued at this rate, Elsie hugged her back Elsa feeling her hands behind her back like a gentle bonfire another feeling surface this time Elsa never wanted to let go of her, the feeling she can only describe as unending, deep overwhelming love time stopped altogether as the two sisters embrace each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be up in two to three days at max, this story is about to get more interesting you will see really soon!


	5. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapter you get to understand and know Elsie's character which will be super important to the upcoming chapters ahead, we will get back to Elsa soon in the meantime enjoy reading this chapter also do listen to the song I posted below, as it is important to the opening of the story.

_**"Here is the link to the song:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhlLy2elSlI> Enjoy!" ** _

The great world war left many nations completely decimated, the world would have slipped into total anarchy if not for the intervention of what many called the arrival of the messiah, bringing with her much needed aid within a matter of days everything was restored like the world never knew war, there was still elements of resistance but they were smashed like clay pots.

The sun had mysteriously went supernova standing between earth and the powerful solar rays, she absorbed them into herself, stabilizing its unstable energy created mini suns giving mankind unlimited energy, knowing humanity's future potential tenacity to reverse engineer thus developing weapons of mass destruction, warn them harshly any who attempt such endeavour would die a painful death.

After the sun's destruction, Elsie created a brand new earth only three times bigger, days passed she taught humanity gradually how to reach the moon, colonise planets including how to terraform them with her taking charge overseeing the growth of technology, in return every nation was required to submit to her rule, every existing monarch agreed in exchange if they can co-ruled with her, Elisa agreed setting new rules for they must follow down to the letter.

For Elsie, she created paradise on earth the world she once knew now extinct, the world needed a fresh start, a new life and a brand-new future. This was the time, not only for Elisa but for Ana and Christopher, now the time had come for them to take their rightful place at Elisa's side, together ushering in the new age, the golden age of mankind.

" _I can hear them!"_ billions upon billions of voices flood through her vast infinite mind, hearing them shouting out in exuberant joy, laughter, unending happiness, their voices so crystal-clear empowering Elisa illuminating her throne room, her glorious cascading light shot high into the shining sky, forming into multiple golden beams reached into space.

" _I… never thought I was capable of this; the world celebrates their salvation at my hands!"_ Elsie smiling broadly, seeing everyone in their snow forms across multiple planets, nothing was hidden from her, their deepest desires, their thoughts, ambitions, motivations, dreams and goals, Elisa saw everything in her eyes, festivals, carnivals and events, massive congregations beyond number, all united in her praises

" _Seven days of celebrating, still, they're singing, cheering and praising, my radiance must be giving them energy to keep going, coming up with new ways to praise me!"_ with the destruction of the sun, the only way in preventing humanity from slipping into mass panic also giving into anarchy, the best course of action was to use her own power in not only preventing the potential chaos, more importantly in creating heaven on earth where they can fulfil what humanity were meant to be, as she envisioned, taking the first step into the unknown.

" _Humanity has come a long way from the great war, from this day forward, I'll be the Light who guides them, shape and mould them! Maybe Ana or Christopher could take the lead, but I fear they lack the skills."_ Utilizing her infinite mind, like a bottomless ocean, sought the best possible way of elevating them both in the potential she saw within them.

" _Christopher has traits Ana lacks, Ana has traits Christoper lacks, Ana is relatively new in her reign as queen, Christopher lacks the knowledge and experience in becoming a king…"_ Elsie saw three possible ways she may evaluate them, the first being she can instantly give them the knowledge and skills, but toss aside the first option, opting for the second, involving around the clock training by her most trusted councillors, or the current hierarchs ruling their own kingdoms, however, they pose a potential risk of power play, Elisa knew the damage such schemes can cause, looking no further than the great war itself, threw that option out of the window, leaving her only option left.

" _This world is recovering from the devastation of war, no power I possess can heal them completely, the hierarchs… for all their great knowledge and godly powers are flawed, they are susceptible to temptation, no… I'll train them myself!"_ Elsie begin formulating her plan in her mind, focusing both Ana and Christopher, knowing them for years, what they like and dislikes, their strengths, weaknesses, aspirations and characteristics combine with her boundless divine power, made it hilariously easier for Elsie ensuring every detail was in order down to the what potentially can happen.

" _There are great many plans I made for humanity, but this plan is for you Ana, Christopher, you save me twice Ana, Christopher, you would without any doubt do the same if it were me you loved, this plan is beyond repayment, this plan shall propel you in one way you will go!"_ leaning forward, she sensed someone approaching her throne room, wrapping herself in a radiant light cloud await the person's arrival.

Ana thought she had seen everything being dead momentarily saving Elisa from Hanson, accidentally being struck by Elsie's power since childhood she had always been fascinated with Elsie's power, those memories occasionally presented themselves in her dreams, she watched her gain confidence overtime doing all she can becoming the best sister Elisa can ever have.

Though at times she wished Elsie was more open with her feelings, Ana had plenty of time in knowing Elisa in the past, Anna still surprise at her sister's return, after a month the reality dawn upon her Elsie had changed, leaving her in question if Elsie is herself or somebody impersonating her.

Ana dressed in her royal outfit knocked three times on the gigantic doors leading into Elsie throne room, reminiscing years ago the doors of her sister's ice palace, this time however the giant snowflake plastered on the door glittered, Ana stepped in the moment she did felt the strong presence of her Elsie almighty power, it wasn't the cold but something she had not felt before.

"Did you feel that?" asked Christopher, following beside her, gazing in awe at the pure white pillars a few meters away from them both the walls covered in shining gold, the rectangular rainbow floor beneath glow white each step they took.

"I do, there is something building inside of me…"

"What is it?"

"We aren't the first here, other attendants have been here… they are not the same…" They were briefly interrupted by what sounded like thousands of voices.

"Where the north wind meets the sea, there is a Queen full of memories!"

"Ana! Look!" Looking up, their jaws hanging from their mouths stood in absolute awe, thinking they were dreaming and soon realised what they saw was very real beyond their wildest imagination let alone comprehension.

"Whoa! The universes themselves, they are so… beautiful!" halfway towards Elsie's throne, the feeling grew stronger, tiny tears form in Ana's eyes, two visions filled Ana's mind, the first vision showing Elsie's first death being frozen solid.

Being contacted by the primordial entitles of the universe themselves, humanoid beings clothed in different hooded robes, beings of pure cosmic energy each according to their elements appearing before her, her body was frozen yet her spirit remain intact, the fire within her grew stronger filling Ana to the brim.

" _Don't make me wait, one more moment more."_ Her voice echoing throughout the throne room.

"Elsie? She is in the giant cloud." Said Ana pointing at the radiant tornado, grabbing Christopher by his hand, before he could say a word, both found themselves running straight into what seemed a glowing tornado, light spewing forth it, the closer they came, the louder the singing grew.

Standing in front of them stood somebody Ana knew too well, the snow form of her mother facing Elsie, seeing Elsie transform as her new white new dress took shape, and a split cape emerged from her back.

"Show yourself"

Step into your power

Grow yourself

Into something new

You are the one you've been waiting for

_**All of my life** _

**All of your life**

_**Oh, show yourself** _

_**Ah ah ah** _

_**Ah ah ah** _

_**Ah ah ah** _

" _ **Ah ah ah ah!"**_

The tornado dissipated including the fire burning within Anna, revealing Elisa in her full glory, Christopher still contemplating what he was seeing for himself Elsie was not godlike but godly beyond his limited reasoning, unsure if what he was looking for was the real Elsie similar in what Anna thought.

" _Christopher, why the lingering doubt in your mind? You see me as I am, the same me you hugged ten years prior."_

"Wait… how did you~"

" _The power I wield is incomparable, inexhaustible and incomprehensible by any human mind."_

"What you said makes no sense… are you saying, you can do anything?"

" _No Christopher, there is much I do not know about my new powers, then again, I do know to what extent what I can do in my capacity."_

"This throne room, the world, what you are doing is magnificent! But are you the same~" Elsie perceived his thoughts, the doubt taking root in his mind, if allowed to spread deeper it will cause her complications, something she cannot permit if her goals were to be achieved.

" _When you were just a child, you and Sven were taken in and cared for by a single troll, her unconditional love helped you become the man you are today, even Sven who still is the finest reindeer to walk the lands of Arendelle… Kristoff, you asked me once, if I cut my hair or something, and I replied, or something."_

"It is YOU Elsie! You've come back from the grave!" holding his arms around her, Elsie giggled taking a quick glance at Ana smiled warmly, Ana noticed her sister grew a few inches in height, perfectly matching Kristoff's height breaking from the hug, Elisa stared longingly into his eyes.

"Erm Elsie, how did you get so tall?" Elisa turned to Ana, supernaturally read her thoughts, darted her head back at Christopher, forming two large pupils glowing perpetually bright.

"Whoa Elisa, did you just make twin suns in your eyes?" Elisa decided there was only one way in convincing them, she was both fully God and fully human, conjuring a razor-sharp icy dagger, she stretched out her palm, both knew what she was going to do.

"ELSIE STOP!" Ana attempted in grabbing the dagger away from her, but found her feet frozen, Christopher was in no better position either, Elsie not saying a word, brought the dagger down slicing a small line down from the top of her palm down towards her central finger, both white and icy blood emerged from the wound, she sensed their doubts were gone, Elisa wave her hand above the wound it vanish before their eyes much to their amazement.

"It's YOU! Elsie! It is really, YOU!" said Ana in tears, Elsie released them as Ana hugged her lovingly.

"Ten~Ten years Elisa! I thought~ I~I lost you~" said Ana sobbing.

" _You did… temporarily I was taken from you, and Christopher, I am what I need to be, for you, humanity even for our future."_

"Future? What is our future? Tell me Elisa, you are the God now you know everything!"

" _Well actually Ana, there are different levels of godhood, tiers I had climbed… in ten years, with every step I took my power grew, what you see Ana is a fraction of my power."_

" _I stand like I had before, only now as the bridge between humanity and the entitles invisible to your eyes, I was given a new title, Supredrix._

"What does it mean Elsie?"

" _I'm the High Goddess, in the first five years going through a lot of fiery trials, I was given a choice to return, yet I press further, spending more years increasing my powers, knowledge and train tirelessly, five years passed, here I am! I'm the Prime Supredrix, or the Supreme High Goddess!"_

"Explains why you are really tall." Said Christopher jokingly.

" _Oh, I can be taller if I wanted, Ana, Christopher can I ask you a question?"_

"Yes?"

" _Do you want to reach your full potential?"_ slightly confused, they thought about it then answered Elisa.

"We do Elsie! But how?" Elsie smirked, taking a step towards Ana, laid her hand on her shoulder.

" _The first step Ana, is fully trusting in me like you did in the past, my first gift to you Ana is eternal life, and you too Kristoff!"_ Ana felt a slight ringing in her stomach, growing stronger in each passing second, Elsie's other hand placed on her head.

"What, what are you doing?" Ana's body began experiencing significant changes, starting with her organs, the tingling in her stomach grew stronger, small embers rose from her shoulders down towards her fingers, Anna feeling her power growing stronger within trying to contain them.

" _Ana, do not resist the change, the harder you try the worse it'll get, embrace it!"_

"What if I hurt you Elsie? I won't you again, never again!"

" _There is little you can do to harm me Ana, my power exceeds yours greatly. The fire inside gets stronger the more you resist, accept your new power Ana!"_

" _Embrace Godhood! In all its Glory!"_ Elsie anticipated what Ana was going to do next, removing her left hand from Anna, aiming it at Christopher.

"Elsie?" He stared at her in shock, what looked like an icy black forming in her hands."What are you doing…"

" _You'll thank me later for what I am about to do, there is no other way to brace yourself!"_ Anna unleashed an agonizing cry, the fire engulfed her heart and her mind, Elsie discharge one massive beam at Christopher, knowing there was no escape, he shut his eyes preparing for the inevitable, the beam impacted him giving him immortality, incredible strength and endurance, however there was something Elisa deposited in him, something special when the appropriate time arrive he will soon know.

The fire spread in all directions, Elsie watched as Ana clothes transform, her royal attire changed, into her previous travel outfit the only exception were instead of the black dress Ana wore now crimson red, and the purple cloak touching the ground this time became black, both Elisa and Christopher saw her eyes no longer black but pure white, her pupils fiery orange brighter than the sun.

" _Ana, how are you feeling?"_ Ana stared at her hands, the flames still burning close her eyes as they died down, opening them again turning to see them both.

"Powerful Elsie! Powerful and Free!" Ana smiles, Elsie and Christopher breathe a sigh of relief.

" _Ana, Christopher! It's time, time I announce you to the new world!"_ touched their shoulders, teleported in front of the massive ocean of people standing in front them standing on the diamond elevated platform, Elsie stepped forward basking in their adoration of her, hearing the crowd shouting, deciding it was time for a change, reform her cape into one changing it from white into shiny gold.

**"Praise Elsie"**

**"Praise Elsie"**

**"Oh praise Elsie"**

**"Oh praise Elsie"**

**"Oh praise Elsie"**

**"Praise Elsie"**

**"Praise Elsie"**

_**"Now is the time! Play that song I mentioned earlier!"** _

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhlLy2elSlI> **

Elsie raised her hand signaling for them to be silent, they obeyed the cheers and slowly died down, allowing her the chance to speak.

" _Citizens of the world! I welcome you! Today dawns not just any day but a new day, a new age where all humanity will bask and rejoice! Starting today, our GOLDEN AGE HAS COME! Let every man, woman and child work together for the good of humanity, for the old is dead, the new has come!_

_I present to you, my sister Ana and her husband to be, together they will rule and reign with me, treat them like how you will treat me giving the utmost respect and absolute submission and obedience in what they tell you, Ana, Christopher step forward!"_

Both came in front of Elisa, kneeling one feet before her their heads bow low.

" _Ana, Christopher, do you swear to uphold the values, traditions and laws of our infinite eternal kingdom?"_

"We swear!"

" _Do you swear you shall do everything in your power, in protecting our infinite eternal kingdom, be it from internal or external forces if threatened to your last breath?"_

"We swear!"

" _Finally, do you swear in placing the interests of our infinite eternal Kingdom above any emotions and feelings? To be impartial in your judgment ensuring the Good of the Kingdom before yourselves?"_ Elsie purposefully threw this question at them, knowing what may come their way in the future, she needed to know which will place first, loyalty only for themselves or their great kingdom.

"We… SWEAR!" Elsie smiled joyfully, taking the first crown proclaiming the rite of inauguration.

" _Queen Anastasia, by my sovereign authority of Supreme Prime Queen, I declare you a new title of Prime High Queen! May you rule and reign justly!"_ Placing the crown on her head in utmost happiness and joy, the crown was nearly the same except for the old symbol of Arendelle, it was now the symbol of Elisa's snowflake glowing as the crown landed on her head.

" _RISE PRIME HIGH QUEEN ANATASIA!"_ Anna barely contained herself, giving her sister a tender loving hug not caring for what the congregation would say, Elisa couldn't help herself but grinned before breaking free from the hug, turning her attention towards Christopher.

" _In everything you did for my sister, you were levelled headed and calm, you always did what was right, Christopher, by my sovereign authority, I hereby proclaim you High King! May you reign and rule with the both of us, in righteousness and justice like you did with Ana."_ Elsa placed the crown on his head, nearly the same crown her father wore, only slightly bigger and majestic.

" _Arise High King Christopher!"_ Christopher rose to his feet, taking his side on the left standing beside Elsie.

" _This concludes our event for today, let's keep moving forward for the future is in our grasp! Nothing is out of our reach for we shall see the future!"_ This was only the beginning, Elsie's constant use of her power upset the balance of the cosmic barriers allowing other worlds to cross each other's paths, in doing so, other entities found themselves entering new worlds once thought impossible, Elsie retreated towards her throne room however she saw a child standing in front of her throne, using her powers she discovered her identity, the child hearing footsteps behind her turn around.

"You are Elsie! Am I right?!" The child said, both half excited and half cautious.

" _I am! Are you… me?"_ Said Elsie bending down facing her.

"I think my world is gone!"

" _How? Who is responsible for~"_

"I don't know Elsie… I don't know…" Crying uncontrollably, hugging her tightly, Elsie hugged her back.

" _We'll get to the bottom of this."_

"Elsie?"

" _What is your name?"_ asked Elsie gently, placing her hands around her back.

"My name is Elise, can you… can you be my mother?" Before Elsie could respond, Elise once again wept uncontrollably, tears flowing down her eyes like streams of rivers, landing on her sky blue dress, never did Elsie think there were other worlds beyond her own, still she wanted to know more about Elise and where exactly did she come.


	6. The Black Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "First of all, this Chapter is much DARKER than the previous chapter, you've been warned! I was even questioning if I should write this at all, but I must do the Right Thing, all I can say right now is brace yourself expect the worst in this chapter itself, the next chapter after this one may get better, then again, do not count on it, but in the midst of this darkness, let me assure you, this darkness won't last forever."

The enchanted forest once the vast forest teeming with many forms of life not known to the outside world, there were many secrets the forest kept hidden from the hostility of those who would use it to their own selfish endeavors, but there were a few secrets lay deeply sealed within the darkest depths beyond the surface fit for the only the courageous, Bruni stare at the strange tree, thick emerald veins stretch to nearly every corner from the branches to the leaves, the leaves turned blood red dripping what seem like raindrops of blood curiously take a small sip of by its tongue found it sweet like sugar, immediately took effect shrieking in immense pain tried to spit it out but it was no use, the corruption spread throughout his body spilling into his mind poisoning him filling every thought of hate, murder and anger sapping away his strength yielded into the corruption his skin becoming emerald, his eyes changed into those of a tiger burning with unending hatred and his mouth spew poisonous fire, Bruni began setting every tree on fire feeling no remorse instead the destruction brought him nothing short of pleasure.

The corruption did not limit itself in one small area, but in other small areas the trees themselves brewing poisonous fumes into the air, anybody unfortunate enough to breathe the air would suffer the same fate as Bruni, the earth giants sensed something was not quite right sent forth to investigate, what they found was by far shocking the ground beneath them erupted geysers of emerald fumes made the mistake of inhaling them, the corruption worked its way into every single of them breaking down their stubborn resistance, their joints erupted green flames the rock bodies transforming jet black split apart giving way to the green veins covering the majority of their bodies, and their eyes burst into flames of everlasting hatred, the giants went in all directions each step they took spreading the vile corruption.

"Elsa … Elsa …" placing her hands on her chins, gently lifting her head meeting her loving eyes, Elsa struggled her tearing eyes met hers.

"There was nothing you could've done, their destinies were sealed in the book of life and death, you wanted the best for them … but, you need to let them go."

" _I … failed… them, if only, I could~"_

"The regret you're nursing is part of the process of maturing, but the more you give it power over you, soon you would be no better than where you were years ago."

" _What do I need to do, I just want Anna back she deserves I just~"_

"Your sister is very deeply hurt by your actions, she has bottled up this hidden resentment for a long time, she forgiving you is out of question for the period, what you can do is show her indiscreetly you still love her." Those words stunk Elsa grievously tears flowing freely unable to contain herself broke sobbing, Elisa sensed she didn't understood the depth of what caused Anna all the hurt and pain decided to show Elsa the source of her sister's pain, lay her hand over her head showing her visions dating back when she accidentally struck her sister with her powers, followed by deliberate procrastination on Elsa's part of sweeping the past hurts under the rug vainly hoping it would never resurface.

Elsie brought her back to the recent event when Anna asked Elsa after the game of Charades what was bothering her, the lie she told her sister accompanied by Anna confronting her who was calling her exposing the only then did Elsa tell her the whole truth, this was a slap to Anna's face Elsa's stubbornness in the name of protecting those closest to her again surface when she wanted to go alone to the enchanted forest, finally the final straw came when she send her away in the ice canoe, at that point there was no turning back the once forgiving sister she once knew gone, replace by bitter anger and overwhelming disappointment, Elsie granted her access into Anna's inner conscious.

"ELSA, I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU DIED, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LIAR! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU AGAIN… I WILL~" the realization came soon after this was her doing, the fault being hers entirely falling on her knees the vision ended, Elisa took her hands lifting her on her feet the window of opportunity getting narrower by the minute.

"The damage you did is nearly irrevocable, however I will help you mend the broken relationship between the both of you, it won't be instantaneous now I ask you, do you believe I can do this?" Elsa felt a warm feeling burning inside her heart, like a friendly bonfire her sadness and guilt seemed to have fled.

" _I… don't… know~"_

"What are you going to do Elsa? What is your next move, if you go back empty handed you are admitting defeat."

" _I really~ can't do i~it, I… just… don't know… yo~you chose wrong, how can I even face Anna again?"_ at these words Elsie became angry.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT? STOP GETTING USED TO THIS HABIT OF RUNNING AWAY WHEN CONFRONTED WITH FAILURE! I WILL BE WITH YOU!"

Elsie's words shook her to the core snapping her out of guilty conscience, what seemed like waking up from a drunken splendor compose herself regaining control over herself, Elsie took a deep breath calming down wiggle her hands forming a glowing snowflake the size of the palm of her radiant hand, wrapping it around Elsa's neck.

"This necklace is a gift for you Elsa, my beloved sister. When you need me, just rub at the center, there's so much you can accomplish. The next step is boldly doing what no one, but only you, are capable of."

" _What do you mean?"_

"Look at your past accomplishments Elsa, under your rule Arendelle prospered, and once again it can be so nothing is impossible with me by your side~" her words barely left her mouth before hearing loud stomps approaching their direction, being occupied locating the sound not noticing Bruni coming from behind seeing his change unsheathed his razor sharp teeth leap bit Elsa on her right shoulder, sinking his teeth deep into her skin the poison running free throughout her bloodstream.

" _Ugh! Bruni… what are you~"_ Elsa noticed the change in his skin, recognizing the death glare written all over his face, his eyes glowing bright green Elsie immediately slapped him off Elsa's hand knocking him onto the ground.

" _What are you doing? He is a friend~"_

"Not anymore, he has been corrupted he is not your friend any longer, we investigate the source of this cor~" Bruni attempted firing fiery green optic beams at Elsa, this time she was prepared dodged it hesitated for a second Bruni took advantage, sprew green fire from his mouth Elsa parried fired a single ice bolt at him freezing him solid.

" _Bruni has gone mad, this is not like him he won't ever harm me or any soul, we need to find out who is responsible for~"_ Before any more words could leave her mouth, the ten corrupted giants appeared smashing the trees standing in her way unleashed a mighty roar.

" _What… has happened to them?"_ The five giants directed their attention at Elsa, throwing boulders at her, Elsa sprinted freezing each one of them as they shattered into pieces harmlessly, seeing they weren't getting anyway shifted their strategy use their newfound power, green crystal shards emerge from their body the shards glowing bright crimson raced towards her, Elsa countered with her own the shards coming into contact exploded causing miniature shards scattered in all directions, Elsa conjured an ice shield protecting herself however few of them pierce her shield causing her serious injury, the giants seeing they were winning tried grabbing her Eliza battling the other five saw what one of them was doing, materialized an enormous axe sliced the giant's arm cleaned off, following up by an extremely powerful beam knocking the giant off his feet stunning the other giants in the process, Elsie flew towards her healing part of her wound her foresight warning of the impending danger ahead.

"Elsa, you stand no chance against the combined power of these corrupted giants, I need to get you to safety."

" _I'm not leaving, we can save them~"_ Elisie immediately sensed an impending attack on Elsa, pushed her aside clasp her hands together taking blow produce a shockwave knocking the assailant back, the giants closing in their position re-engage them, Elsa slowly getting up on her feet inspecting her assassin, her eyes flew wide in shock recognized who she was, her head turn as her eyes opened giving Elsa a menacing stare.

"Hello Elsa!" her glowing green eyes firing multiple beams, one beam flew past her shoulder, Honeymaren jumped onto her feet smiling diabolically, her hands together a green glow appeared transforming into a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"What's the matter? Don't you recognize me, no? Can't blame you for this fabulous makeover…" Elsa saw the clothes she previously worn now long gone replaced by the black bra she wore including the leggings, furthermore, the bright thick green tree-like veins glowing throughout her bare skin, hands and shoulders.

" _Who are you, and what have you done to Honeymaren?"_ raised her hands in a defensive stance.

"HAHAHAHA! She was weak, I made her better, stronger and her eyes were opened to the truth, this power I gave her she succumbed so easily after all you killed her!" Elsa felt her blood boiling restrained herself although her mind prompted her to attack first.

" _No! It can't be she is much stronger and~"_

"Don't fool yourself, she is long gone we are now ONE! Did you know she covet your power? Yet she tasted power. You see this as corruption; she sees this as being finally free to use her power without any restrain!" Elsa's anger gradually rose, her restraint slowly starting to crumble.

"She told me so much about you Elsa … imagine the jealousy inside of her so delicious, she wanted you all to herself when you left without saying a word she was perplexed and confused, but here you are once again, she has a gift for you." Honeymaren took out what seemed like Olaf's carrot nose from her pocket.

"Your little naïve snowman, so vulnerable and childlike I found wandering on forest grounds looking for you~"

" _Where. Is. HE?!"_

"Ooh, so much anger, GOOD! I devoured him, he is here with us, having a ball of time let me get him for you…" Her voice changed mimicking his voice.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm… BLOOD!" adding further insult swallow the carrot nose whole, That was the last straw, her anger overwhelming her entirely, her eyes burning icy blue as her hands fired missile shards, Honeymaren retaliated, shot arrows rapidly, the arrows flew at unnatural speeds Elsa hardly froze every one of them.

"You are fast my dear Elsa, but not fast enough when I'm done with you your sister, Kristoff and your pitiful kingdom WILL be all mine!" Honeymaren took aim and fired one single arrow directly at her forehead, meters away split into three smaller arrows, Elsa dodged the first arrow but the other two sank deep into her shoulders.

" _ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"_ crying out in agonizing pain, the searing poison burning her skin slowly, seeing her change Honeymaren leap slamming her feet on her stomach pinning her down, Elsa's white turning black the crystals on her dress vanish, watched in horror as her hands pinned to the ground as the branches emerged from the ground wrapping around her legs preventing her from escaping, the more she struggled the tighter it became.

"Keep struggling my dear, you only kill yourself faster face it you are not going anyway." Honeymaren grabbed hold of her dress and brutally ripped it apart followed by her sleeves, Elsa struggled harder to break free but the thick vines around held her in place.

"This last piece of lovely dress is mine, you'll soon join Olaf FOREVER!" taking hold on the edge of Elsa's blue pants forcefully pulling it off her, but the true horror lied just around the corner.

"The spirits have rejected you as the fifth spirit, and chose me! So that lovely dress of yours won't be needed!" The vines around her tightened around her chest melt the last of her white dress into liquid, leaving her bare body nearly exposed, snatching the medallion off her neck.

"Right where I want you to be Elsa, in your full glory as you rot away you'll be forgotten, Anna would soon follow suit the last thing you shall see is her inevitable fate… as MY sister~" before she could deal the killing blow, Honeymaren felt a powerful bolt of lightning struck her electrocuting her sapping away her strength leaving her crippled, Eliza burn away the vines healing most of her wounds clothed her in her travel outfit.

"This is far from over! Do you hear me, I'll come for you and rule~"

"SILENCE!" Elsie temporarily took her away voice, watched angrily as both of them, Eliza swiftly conjured a massive shining eagle placing Elsa on its neck.

"The eagle will take you where I intend it to go, when you reach your destination and find the entrance, once there locate the artefact this is of utmost importance to Arendelle's salvation." Elsie gave her a new necklace and commanded the eagle to set off immediately. The giants charged at them however they can close the distance, Elsie stomped her feet as a wall of cosmic fire arose from the ground blocked them from passing through their punches and hardly left any dent.

"This forest holds secrets unknown to the rest of this world, one of them contains the key that could save this forest and annihilate this corruption, enter the ancient ruins and find the secret." the massive eagle flapped its wings taking off high into the air, Elsa watched as Eliza rapidly disappear from view, she saw the once beautiful forest warped deep in corruption even the once blue skies transformed into black, the mountains erupted outrageous the fires reaching into the charcoal sky and violet lightning flashing across the sky.

Elsie lowered the wall increase her size and height matching theirs, grabbing one of them slamming him into the earth, kicking another calling utilize the sun itself, pounding them hard multiple times like uncounted number of punches as the sun beams them rendering them incapable of fighting back, one by one fell onto the ground no match for her godly power finished off the reminder delivering a powerful blow sending them flying upwards before crashing into the earth, there was no holding back bound them in chains, placing them in an infinite labyrinth residing in the deepest part of the earth until the time was right for them to be released, to prevent the corruption from spreading further into Arendelle, she set up a massive wall containing the corruption within, including Auhohallen.

"This forest seethes raging hatred, every minute it grows stronger if this keeps up … this corruption may spread beyond the forest, this can be the end of Arendelle, I must act as the only deterrent, if the virus spreads into Auhohallen it will spell the end for Elsa." Elsie flew deep into the heart of the frozen island wave her hand seeing her and the eagle in flight revealing the intended destination for Elsa.

"Time is not on your side Elsa, I'll alter the flow of time you must find the artefact and obliterate this corruption."

"The fate of Arendelle is entirely in your hands Elsa, if you do not succeed then this forest WILL be lost forever, containment is only a temporary measure, if you fall…" Elsie shrugged off the thought and switched to her sister's room seeing her own sister.

"Ana, can you hear me?" Ana looked into the mirror seeing Elsie, overjoyed instantly replied.

"Did you find her?" asking curiously.

"I did, even another you… she is too deeply hurt for me to do anything, but I need you to do something for me."

"Oh? Tell me more."

"Great! Here is what you need to do…"

The massive eagle landed near an ancient mountain Elsa almost surprised the mountain still remained intact apart from most of the other mountains, seeing a broken stony path leading straight at the gates on reaching there discovering the decayed gates lying ajar, in front of her lay two broken runestone opposite both sides of the entrance of the cave, norse runes hardly readable glow dimly.

" _The meaning is unclear, it says beware the ancient terrors for you who venture in will never again see the light of the day."_ Elsa gulped, upon reading the words a strong gust of wind emerged from the entrance blew against her.

Elsa cautiously pressed on pulling the gates aside entering down the semi pitch black broken staircase, a single torch lit up illuminating her path, taking the torch with her beginning her descended skulls and bones littered the floor along with small rocks, her heart rate increased slowly, she heard stories of ancient caves leading nowhere, however this was by no means a cave but something far more sinister, dark secrets never meant to be found and untold monstrosities that should never be disturbed.


	7. Beyond the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Everyone! I am offically back! And with brand new ideas, lore and so much for more! It took too much for me to get to write chapter, honestly the block was massive but with help, its been overcomed! This chapter is really special and you are going to see why soon like someone once said this is just the beginning! This is one chapter you may enjoy for the second would remind you of this one for sure!"

**Do Listen to this song before you start reading as its important to this chapter:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7xai5u_tnk>**

Elsa carefully stride through the ruined halls of the long forgotten pillars of a once great kingdom, an ancient race existing before Arendelle came into existence decaying swords and broken arrows from what she deduced from the looks of it, the battle wage on from months, moving onwards she wondered if the others were looking for her stopped from what she can make out a great door lying slightly ajar, nearly about to push it open when it opened by itself, her heart skipped a beat she contemplated if she should proceed her train of thought came to a pause with the appearance of Elisa shining in her radiance her light chasing the shadows to furthest corners of the ruined wall.

"Missed me Elsa? She grinned, "This is where your journey ends, beyond this pass is where the vilest darkness hides, this pass will be sealed off preventing anyone who ventures and bringing the full power of the corruption residing here."

" _Hold on, you send me here for a purpose if this pass leads me to the salvation of Arendelle, I will take it."_ Elsie raised her right hand, preventing her from going any further.

"Your tenacity is admirable, the very same way I would take myself yet my power sees beyond the pass, you won't last ten minutes if you pass by me." Elsa wasn't about to give up, tried appealing for her help.

" _Then help me, help me save Arendelle and the enchanted forest, I can't… we cannot leave them in this state."_ Elsie saw through her ploy, lovingly explained her plan.

"There is a plan for their salvation sister, the time has not yet arrived, how they'll be saved is through you Elsa." The words Elsie spoke spawn more questions leaving Elsa slightly confused.

" _How can I save them? "_ Elsa replied. "The means to save them will be provided by me, alone you are insufficient in dealing with forces you are up against."

" _What forces? I don't understand."_

"A few gifted individuals who wield dark magic seek control and dominance over this world, they do it by working their way into high positions in the courts of kings, their influence is so subtle they never realized how they are being manipulated by them." The image of the trolls appeared in her mind, having visited them occasions wondered if there were secrets they chose not to tell her.

" _The trolls, would they be corrupted by the corruption spewing from the forest?"_

"A powerful fiery barrier surrounds the corruption, not a single leak of corruption will touch Arendelle, and Auhohallen is safe yet behind the barrier the corruption grows stronger, do you recall the legend of the blight where a dozen explorers never return?" The memory within Elsa sprung to life, Elsa remembered reading the report sent a search party for weeks they failed to report back, two more search parties were sent however, the results were the same until she gave up searching for them.

" _They… disappeared, they never came back; they may have lost their way or never found those explorers."_

"Unfortunately Elsa, they went further off their intended course like the explorers did before them, the powers residing here took control of their minds drove them insane, Auhohallen isn't the only power at work the dormant corruption awoke once you became the fifth spirit."

"Nevadria, the goddess of corruption awakens the growth of the corruption is spreading, long ago before the foundation of Arendelle there once exists a powerful magical empire, they called themselves Eldreior, starting from a simple tribal village, seeing their potential Nevadria came to them in a form of a beautiful goddess of light giving them guidance, teaching them the secrets of magic."

"However, there was a condition for this power, they were to offer themselves and their entire families including their future generations as servants, body, soul and spirit, in return, they'll return after death in a new body."

" _A new body? If they're still alive means they exist and they are hiding."_

"Truly Elsa, you are brilliant!" said Elsie, "But this new body cost them dearly."

"Time past from days into months, their small village grew at a phenomenal rate, the village you called Arendelle is nothing more than the site they build their powerful oblislisks and their unholy temples, this dark disturbing secret was kept from us in what our parents will tell us is for our own protection." Letting out a deep sigh continuing on.

"They accepted the offer without any hesitation, their populace multiplied like hornets, not long afterwards they were commanded to assimilated every culture in their warped empire, went on a bloody rampage, their corruptive power work subtly within their minds, turning families against each other, children murdered their parents, brothers against sisters and husbands against wives, those who resisted their power met their ends brutally." Elsa resisted the attempt, replicating visually the terrible fate that befell them, feeling an uneasy feeling stirring in her stomach.

" _If they were really unstoppable, what happened to them who stopped them?"_

"The Northuldra with the aid of the spirits did, the long war ragged on for months both sides, the steep cost increased with each passing day, the unity of Northuldra far too strong for them to break so they unleashed their powers on them, every ground they gain build strongholds defiling the enchanted lands, hence this ancient stronghold we are in."

" _Who won the war in the end? How were they defeated?"_

"Defeat were only for a short time, they find ways of returning and their attacks increased in fervency every inch of ground they made the Northuldra pay in blood, eventually the spirits became involved after many years their empire came crashing down… however, both were fooled, hence the corruption you witnessed."

"For many years they've been dormant, concealing their existence at the same time preparing for their return there is no time to linger, we must prevent their plans from being fulfilled, you're going to with me a realm no eye has seen or heard." Elsie grinned.

" _Where is this realm, how do you plan for us to get there?"_

"Not by any natural means, but through me we are going there and you, my dearest sister are coming with me!" said Elsie excitedly.

"Close your eyes Elsa, the realm we are heading is invisible to your natural eyes, soon you shall see with your eyes I'm giving you." Elsa closed her eyes, Elsie spit on her hands creating mud applying it on her sister's eyes delicately rubbing it.

" _Do I want to know what you are doing?"_

"Soon your eyes will see what was once invisible to many of this world, your mind is going to be lost for words, open your eyes."

" _Strange, there's nothing different… what was I supposed to see?"_

"Everything intended for you to see, your hands if you please." Elsie conjure in front of her eyes a golden goblet, watched water materializing within.

"The water you see before you is holiness, for none can enter the great unknown without being set apart, drink it Elsa this will enable you to enter freely." Elsa drank it, the water tasted like honey, however there was more behind it than she anticipated.

"Elsa, my dear sister you are ready!" Eliza placed her hands on her shoulders, the light in her eyes glowing consumed her pupils Elsa held onto Elisa's shoulders as well, the ground beneath her shrinking gaining momentum phased through the stony ceiling, ascending beyond the mountains picked up speed reaching above the clouds into the night sky, a tingling feeling inside Elsa prompted her to look upwards, now passing through the atmosphere accelerated faster than the speed of light itself, Elsa hardly kept track of the multiple planets passing by her for a long she gazed into the night sky thinking what it was like to see the stars for herself, the awe in her eyes reminded her of the time she wondered the same.

" **Now Elsa, FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE ETERNAL REALM OF THE GRAND HEAVENS!"** What seem like the veil being removed, the night sky, stars, and planets vanished, giving way into the shining radiant light, the sky itself filled with white light outshone the countless suns in the universe, Elsa marveled her eyes gazed in awe and wonder the massive diamond gates of the heavens, standing at the height of seventy meters tall, a gigantic golden snowflake plastered in the middle including the walls whiter than snow stretch for miles endlessly, feeling indescribable peace and joy kept what she saw in her heart.

" _This.. is~is… ama~ama~ZING!"_ Eliza giggled, standing beside Elsa.

"Wait until you reach the third heaven, in our language is called the Supreme Heaven! The prime power of the three heavens, we are at the first heaven, home for the pure and virtuous in heart." Elsie waved her hand, the massive gates responded, the snowflake glowed momentarily a glowing white line emerged in the middle of the snowflake reached both the bottom and the top, Elsie started into a song.

Summer in the hills

Those hazy days I do remember

We were running still

Had the whole world at our feet

Watching seasons change

Our roads were lined with adventure

Mountains in the way

Couldn't keep us from the sea

Here we stand open arms

This is home where we are

Ever strong in the world that we made

I still hear you in the breeze

See your shadows in the trees

Holding on, memories never change.

"Elsa, there are two special individuals you need to meet here, they have asked for you for an eternity." The blinding light pouring out from the massive gates began lifting slowly, Elsa seeing what seemed like a man and woman walking side by side their distinctive stance she found familiar, looking at their shoes and boots she pieced together who could it be, almost resembling her grandfather only this shoes were worn only princes and above, the military uniform and the regal robes emerged from the light, both clothing bore resemblance the final piece came together from one word they spoke together.

"Elsa"

That voice startled her, the light faded from their face revealing their faces, it was beyond any form of doubt it was her father and mother raced towards them throwing her arms around the, her eyes unable to contain her tears let loose rivers of tears.

"Rest now Elsa, here the darkness and corruption has no power, you are safe…" the snowqueen did not answer clinging on them tighter, her parents hugging her back lovingly, this was just the beginning more surprises and the inhabitants of the three heavens eagerly awaited her.


	8. Glory's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Everyone! Sorry for the late chapter update, as I am working as Senior Sales Executive my time is short and limited, but this chapter is long yet its nessessary, this one of the chapters that I cried many times you are going to see why in a moment, there are some link to the images I posted so I highly recommend you look them up before you continue reading the story, I won't say much but certainly hope you enjoy this chapter."

The atmosphere shone with the glorious light of two powerful goddesses their magnificent radiance filling the limitless white skies, the crystalline stars bathing in their glory, both Elsie and Anastasia sat two meters apart their great white throne reflecting off their marvelous splendor, their faces shining brighter than every sun in the universes combined hearing the exuberant praises of uncountable billions of man, woman, child, small and great day after day, night was non existent for the glory of the Supredrix and Prime High Queen became their light, mankind were given new transformed bodies enabling to live forever, pride, anger, wickedness and every manner of evil wiped from existence both Elsie and Ana personally abolish the old system of the world, transforming the world by teaching them though divine teachings.

" _The first phrase of our plan is completed, we must proceed onwards to the next phrase, this must take place or the world would see impending doom and destruction."_

"Elsa clings on to the lingering doubts in her mind of your power, these doubts are holding her back, she must surrender them willingly or it will consume her."

" _Like we did once Ana, we took decades in perfecting our godly powers we cannot too much from her, she has only discovered our existence too few even know of us or our domain… in time she may surrender her doubts but the timing is not aligned in accordance with our will."_

"Do we put our plans or our sovereignty on halt? The grand heavens are isolated since its foundation. In the beginning we made one plan: our loving patience has limits we can delay, however, the final word will be ours."

" _Nothing in our universe or the parallel universes happens without our knowing, the plans any inhabitants made is within our foreknowledge, our will triumphs theirs, in the end our will is sovereign above all."_

" _Your power and mine are equally almighty, for any who challenge us is sheer utter folly, our power is infinite, our might, matchless, our omnipotence is supreme above all, nothing and no otherworldly power can take it away from us, for there is NONE like us, this is our Will, one way or another it will never return void, but always working to fulfillment to our glory."_

"And our glory shines for all eternity, long before the worlds fade into dust, our word will never fade, our reign lasts forever for time and space cannot hold us or bind us, for time is in our hands alone."

" _For you Ana, decades ago flesh and blood called you Prime Queen, that time has passed, your true title is Prime Supredrex, QUEEN of Queens, for every created being WILL prostate before you, trembling as they confess you the Sovereign ONE, DOMINANT OVER ALL!"_

_To you Ana, those who love you obeying in faith and truth receives eternal life, ushering them into the infinite kingdom of the first heaven, for the path is narrow, yet you know the path show them our ways, those who condemn you repeatedly show mercy, forgiveness and compassion before your wrath falls upon them, your fiery wrath the end of worlds sending them into eternal damnation leaving them no chance of neither redemption nor repentance."_

" _Oh Ana, our thoughts are link together in one perfect symphony, once when I arrived back on earth, you called me, the Prime Supredrix the title holds true, this infinite kingdom is ours for I am known this time forward as,_

"What shall we do with Elsa, she anchors herself strongly on her parents, if we let her continue she may never break into her destiny."

" _Their time on earth has passed, let her linger around them a little while longer, they will tell her of the ceremony we prepared for what is to come, she MUST go through this, by one, many suffered lost, so as through one, many shall be saved!"_ The fourteen scions standing in front of both Elisha and Ana, their eyes shone brighter than sun, bow their heads low, their robes shining forming a circle raise their voices in passionate worship.

You are here, touching every heart

I worship You

I worship You

You are here, healing every heart

Healing every heart

Oh, I worship You

I worship You

You're turning lives around

You are here, oh, turning lives around

I worship You

I worship You

You mended every heart

You are here, and You are mending every heart

You are here, moving in our midst

I worship You

I worship You

You are here, working in this place

I worship You

I worship You

You are here, moving in our midst

I worship You

I worship You

You are here, working in this place

I worship You

I worship You

You are

Way maker, miracle worker, promise keeper

Light in the darkness

That is who You are

You are

Way maker, miracle worker, promise keeper

Light in the darkness

That is who You are

Even when I don't see it, You're working

Even when I don't feel it, You're working

You never stop, You never stop working

You never stop, You never stop working, even when I don't see it, You're working

Even when I don't feel it, You're working

You never stop, You never stop working

You never stop, You never stop working

That is who You are

That is who You are

That is who You are

That is who You are

Way maker, miracle worker, promise keeper

Light in the darkness

that is who You are

Way maker, miracle worker, promise keeper

Light in the darkness

That is who You are.

Both stood to their feet their hands raised up high, receiving the worship amplify the atmosphere of the Grand Heavens, every angel regardless of rank join in the worship singing their hearts out in truth and spirit, their songs resounded like mighty wave of the limitless oceans, thousands upon thousands fill the infinite skies around the great thrones, long before the arrival of Elsa they were exuberantly informed of the divine plan bringing their hearts great joy now the time of its fulfillment had arrived.

* * *

Elsa hardly contained her fascination staring up gazing at the great tree, the branches seemingly stretch for miles more than her eyes can see, its silvery leaves glittering brilliantly in white light yet what caught her eyes was the golden fruits hanging from the branches, approaching what looked like the gates of the Arendellan castle only made of priceless crystals, the castle walls made of pure gold all standing in the middle of first heaven itself, every mansion surround it the road paved in gold, her parents standing beside her waved their hands the gates responded immediately opening inwards, to her great surprise stood before the great tree its silvery bark stronger than the hardest material on earth, stood tall and proud.

" _This… great tree, the fruits, wha~what does it do?"_

"What you see before you is the great tree of eternal life, any who eats of its fruit gains the knowledge of what they desire to know… and what they do not yet know."

"All who eat of this fruit, their eyes of the mind will open ten fold beyond what any human mind is capable of knowing."

" _Does it mean any who enter here are permitted to eat of this fruit? There is so much I want to know and learn."_

"My dear Elsa, the secrets of the heavens are incomprehensible, inexhaustible and infinite, you can only learn so much the effects of the fruits vary from person to person."

"The fruits are taken once any individual enters into the first heaven, where the individual is permitted full access throughout the three heavens, we took the fruits ate of it and in a single bite we knew everything."

" _Let me take this fruit, Arendelle is in great danger if knowledge can help restore Arendelle then I will take it."_ Elsa reached out her hand, attempting to grab one of the fruits resembling an apple, however, Agnarr caught her hand, holding gently in his hands.

"Elsa, we are aware of Arendelle's dire state, but you are not permitted to eat of this fruit~"

"Eat of this fruit and you'll succumbed to temptation, knowledge itself is worse form of corruption left unchecked, knowledge combined with power will lead you astray, the world will kneel at your feet at the great cost to your sanity, what you once held to lost in your mad bid for domination."

"But not all hope is lost for Arendelle." said a familiar voice, turned around, Prime Supredrex Ana fixed her gaze on Elsa.

" _Anna? Are you?"_ Ana giggled, before Elsa could react wrapped her arms around her briefly.

"Elsa, I am like Anna only far beyond what you can understand for the time being, flesh and blood cannot inherit what is about to be given for you… the time has arrived," Ana struggled to speak, knowing the plan and duty as the supreme goddess supersedes over her feelings tore her gaze from Elsa for a second before turning back to Elsa.

"Time to let go of the past..." those words stunned Elsa and created confusion.

" _Wait… What do you mean?"_

"Our time as parents has come to an end Elsa, your journey is just beginning, there is much you yet to accomplish." Elsa clinging on her parents having once lost them and not being there at their funeral, wasn't about to lose them again for the second time.

" _Father, mother… I can't… can't do this without you…"_

"You can Elsa, you've come this far, the ice palace, Olaf the wonderfully funny snowman, your reign as Queen of Arendelle and you standing here on the sacred grounds of the heavens itself, Elsa, many will have given up everything to be where you are!" said Agnarr, his words like arms around her heart.

"You are our first daughter, our first choice, and our first magical daughter, you won't be alone for aid will be provided in your greatest time of need, we loved you Elsa including Anna we imparted everything we've known in our time as your parents, our journey is… finished." said Iduna, embracing her in a tender hug Ignarr followed suit, their hands on Elsa's tearful soaked cheeks, before hearing the voice of Elisha, her blissful melody starting into a song.

Let it go

Let it go

And you will rise like the break of dawn

Let it go

Let it go

The perfect girl is gone

Here you stand in the light of day.

"My daughter, behold your elder sister. Your needs are fulfilled in her guiding light when other lights go out." said Agnarr walking alongside Iduna, disappearing the blinding flash of light, Elsie gently placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Don't be afraid, I'll redeem you.

I've called your name. You're mine.

When you're in over your head, I'll be there with you.

When you're in rough waters, you will not go down.

When you're between a rock and a hard place,

it won't be a dead end—

Because I am Sister, your loving elderly sister,

The Holy One, your Helper

I paid a huge price for you:

all of the Galaxies, Universes and creation thrown in!

 _That's_ how much you mean to me!

 _That's_ how much I love you!

I'd sell off the whole world to get you back,

trade the creation just for you."

" _Help me restore… Arendelle… Anna~ Let me see her again, please~ yo~you can do this~"_ Elsie turned her gaze at Ana, nodded briefly and disappeared from sight seeing right through Elsa, the fear lingering in her, years of nursing the fear made it powerful if not dealt will continue to plague her for many years, her fear holding her back from believing her love, Elisha's options exhausted resorted into one final solution.

"Yes Elsa, she will be here shortly, the time has come for me to show you the splendor of the third heavens!" blink her eyes instantly teleporting them in front of her a great crowd of multiple angels dressed in shimmering white greeted her only Elsie was not present, one of the great angels approached.

"Let not fear conquer you Elsa, you are highly esteemed among us; we are the Varaphrem, beings of valor, courage and of honor." Elsa noticed this angel was the size of Kristoff only slightly taller, his huge white eagle-like ten wings clad in white full armor from head to toe, blazing golden light emerging from his wing helmet, there was no face surprising Elsa.

" _How can you see me? You've no eyes."_

"My name is Imperius, I stand in the very presence of the Almighty, the light shows me all we are created from Her light, She has bestowed upon you great favor, your majesty, watch and behold the power!" pointing at the golden gates, powerful white light sprung forth as the gates opened.

"Go, enter in, She calls you Elsa!" the Varaphrem, on the command of Imperius reorganize themselves making a way for Elsa making a line for her walking up the golden stairs, each step she took invigorating her marveling at the flawless architecture, the stairs perfectly mirroring her face, coming on top of the pinnacle saw in between Elisha and herself a crystal pedestal, a sword hovering a few meters above it glowing brightly.

** _Here is the Sword:_ **

<https://www.deviantart.com/wayanoru/art/Omnipotent-The-Eternal-Alpha-539099451>

Elsa stood on the holiest ground beneath her the golden giant snowflake glitter, at the top of it stood a great white throne the immense glowing figure directed her eyes meeting Elsa's own recognize her as Elsie, this time however differently from her previous encounters, felt an intense feeling she cannot explain or describe in words.

"Here you stand Elsa! Many trend here upon their arrival receiving their due rewards and judgment." feeling convicted in her heart of both her previous actions, the choices she could had chosen and those she could have done, became aware of her past opportunities she missed, what might have been accomplished and more, her tone shifted from the loving sister she knew into the All-Powerful Queen, sovereign, righteousness, holiness and justice incarnate, the revelation swiftly fell on her like a lightbulb being turned on.

"By your actions, and words Elsa the many among you are affected even if you weren't aware, some looked up to you than you know, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, your deeds cause Anna to stumble, broken promises in the name of protecting her, but what you did created the slippery slope in allowing her to give into her doubts, what are you to say for yourself?" Elsie's words further convict her, Elsa gulped, the undeniable evidence presented before her fell on her knees fear and guilt overwhelming her, not daring to look Elisha's face, tears following down her eyes.

"Queen of Arendelle stand on your feet, the sword before you is your redemption, below you are three seals plunge the sword in each of them, for salvation is not far off." Elsa lay hold of the sword, the pedestal vanished before her three seals formed, raised it high and struck the first seal, light emerged from the seal what felt like an ant bite in her abdomen, shrugging it off proceeded to the second seal.

"Strike the second seal, turn it anti clockwise." Elsa did the same as she did with the first seal, strangely noticed the sword's weight increased, took a bit more effort in turning the seal anti clockwise, the pain in her abdomen increased sharply, yet she pressed on lifting the sword high into the air.

Anna laid in her bed shutting herself in her room refusing any contact behind her locked door, pieces of broken furniture littered the floor some belonging to the portrait of herself and Elsa, drawers were not spared from her wrath having tore her summer dress Elsa made for her brutally even a wolf would shudder, including the notes Elsa when she was locked in her room for thirteen years, tore them into pieces like a ferocious wild panther, surveyed her destruction broke into a song.

I've seen dark before, but not like this

This is cold, this is empty, this is numb

The life I knew is over, the lights are out

Hello, darkness, I'm ready to succumb

I follow you around, I always have

But you've gone to a place I cannot find

This grief has a gravity, it pulls me down

But a tiny voice whispers in my mind

You are lost, hope is gone

But you must go on

And do the next right thing

Can there be a day beyond this night?

I don't know anymore what is true

I can't find my direction, I'm all alone

The only star that guided me was you

How to rise from the floor?

But it's not you I'm rising for

Just do the next right thing

Take a step, step again

It is all that I can to do

The next right thing

I won't look too far ahead

It's too much for me to take

But break it down to this next breath, this next step

This next choice is one that I can make

So I'll walk through this night

Stumbling blindly toward the light

And do the next right thing

And, with it done, what comes then?

When it's clear that everything will never be the same again

Then I'll make the choice to hear that voice

And do the next~

"Right thing." the voice echoed throughout her room, Anna thought she was dreaming called out to it.

"Who's there?" she demanded, no sooner were those words out of the mouth, a brilliant figure appeared before her, the feminine figure perfectly resembling hers, the blinding golden light filling her entire room stood before her revealing her face, Anna recoiled in shock and terror overwhelmed her.

"You! You~you… no it can't, not possible~" Ana stretched out her hand landing on Anna's shoulder.

"Peace, my dear Anna." said Ana, grinning leaning her head closer, "This is no dream Anna, you are whom I've come for, there is much anger, hurt and deep seated hatred in you."

"What do you know of anger and hurt?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! THIS IS ELSA'S FAULT EVERY PAIN, HURT AND SUFFERING SHE BROUGHT TO ME! I did everything, EVERYTHING! WHAT DID I GET IN RETURN, LIES AND MORE LIES!" Ana sensed the intense anger manifesting into hatred, spread into her heart and mind like poison soon it will contaminate her soul leaving her vulnerable into the seduction of the corruption which plagued Honeymaren.

"Anna, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"A realm where no eye has seen, or ears has heard, a realm where your wildest dreams come true, and eternal bliss flows freely endlessly." Ana embraced her spreading her power around Anna least she be consumed by the perfect holiness of the grand heavens, arriving in front of the great while throne where Elsa was about to open the third seal, Anna watched indifferently at the same time felt something stirring within her, strange unknown feeling she never experienced before ignore it as Elsa plunge the sword into the third seal.

" _ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Razor sharp icicles pierce her skin, from her hands to her feet not a single inch of her body was spared, crimson blood spewing freely from her wounds, including her eyes and mouth that was only the beginning, the fear she kept since she accidentally struck grown too strong to contain any longer, rising a few feet above the ground, the darkness in her heart easily taking over Elsa found herself unable to speak lost the ability to mutter a single word as the darkness sealed her mouth, Ana turned towards Anna in full glory, her voice like thunder authoritatively.

"Anger and hatred! I COMMAND YOU, COME OUT OF ANNA NOW!" Anna suddenly lost control of her body finding herself thrown to the ground roll over in immense pain, convulsing uncontrollably.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What looked like black smoke coming forth from her mouth and eyes, forming itself transforming itself into Anna glare at Ana.

 **"BEGONE! SPIRIT OF ANGER AND HATRED THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU HERE! DEPART YOU WHO DO EVIL!"** Commanded Elsie, her words struck the fiery spirit digging its heels deeper binding itself into Elsa's body. 

"If I go, I am taking Elsa with me, SHE IS MINE!" without any hesitation entered into Elsa her eyes turning black, fully corrupted by the darkness there was only one course of action left, Elsie conjured a flaming greatsword plunge it into her heart, golden veins spread in all direction consuming the darkness tearing deep into the core of her soul, spirit and body the fullest power of Elsie unleashed, Elsa regaining a small portion of control of her body, turned towards Anna shed a tear, Anna fully regaining control again met her gaze sped towards her the fastest her legs can take her reaching her hand, but she was far too late the golden veins finally reaching her face consumed the last of the darkness.

 _ **"ELLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** _Elsa's body glowed violently as her body exploded of the force of a thousand stars, no trace of her was found, Elsie approached her, the brilliance of her glory slightly diminished.

"Bring her...back...PLEASE! I can't... can't go... on living... without... out~~~ her..." Elsie sensed the large gap forming in her heart her will to live fading. 

"What was she to you Anna?" 

"She was… she… was… my sister, I… my star I followed even till the end of the earth… even into the grave, but if you won't bring her back… take my life too."

"Are you aware of what you said Anna, for we are capable of granting you what you asked." said Ana. 

"Yes… I am sure! I WILL... GIVE ANYTHING... TO GET HER...BACK!" Anna's kneels melted before them like candle silence filled the heavens for what seemed an eternity, the citizens and the angels awaited the outcome yet it will come swiftly, as divine justice was once and for all settled in full, the sword began glowing once more Anna gazed upon it wondering what it meant.

"Behold!" cried Elsie, a snowflake landed on Anna's hand.

Come my sister

Heavenbound

**_I AM FOUND_ **

**Show yourself**

**Step into your power**

**_Resurrected into someone new!"_ **

Multiple snowflakes dropped from the sky forming into what seemed like a snow dress Anna recognized, when she first saw Elsa in her ice palace except this one was different Elsa's body and face reformed in her new snow form, her white sleeves and snow cape, icy fire emerging on her bare shoulders, as her long hair reformed itself her eyes opened Anna saw little sparks circling in her eyes, Anna didn't wait ran towards her Elsa did the same embracing each other.

"Is it you? I thought I lost you forever, thought you were gone!" said Anna tearfully.

" _It's me Anna, the fear had to be dealt with, I was… too afraid to deal with it, and took on your anger and hatred, I was fear, anger and hatred itself, Elisha power rid me of them, they are no more, We are… FREE!"_ unfortunately, the fear, hatred and anger was only temporarily defeated, its essences scattered into the vast unknown regions.

"Anna." said Elsie "The price your sister paid cost her everything, but there is a reward waiting for you both."

"Elsa is redeemed by her sacrifice she willingly took for you Anna, the sword is hers, come with me!" Elsie waved her hand and teleported them before their eyes stood a huge castle, by Elsa's estimates thrice bigger than the Arendelle's castle.

"This is amazing!" said Anna, her eyes fill with awe.

"Wait till you see what is inside, enter and behold the splendor of the castle!" There was still one more gift Elisha secretly implanted into Elsa's new body, new life Elsa breathed was not of her own power, only the infinite power of Elsie, the day will come when Elsa would be overcome full of joy at the impossible for life had already started forming in her.

_**Here is the Elsa's New Icy Castle:[ArtStation - Winter castle, silentfield](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/oJOVw)**_

_**Also a special song too :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHue-HaXXzg>** _

_**"The following chapters after this one is about to get more exciting also interesting you are going to see why soon, enjoy listening to the song which is important to the upcoming chapters coming up!"** _


	9. The Grand Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Good Afternoon Everyone! Today is the day History has made been MADE! In a few Moments you will know why very soon, all the blood, sweat and tears has led me to this moment, and it has bore fruit in a way no one ever imagine! This is one chapter you are going to remember and come back to numerous times and the chapters after this will be nothing short of grand! Like I said before I have big plans to make Frozen not only great but Amazing beyond words! So sit back and enjoy this chapter!"

A day already passed, Elsa standing on the highest pinnacle of the tallest tower inches away from the pearl white railings, examining the beautiful exterior of her new castle judging from it size, width and length concluded being three times larger than the castle back in Arendelle far exceeding her expectations, once hearing of magnificent castles told by her father this dwarf them all. The rooms themselves measured twice the size of the previous rooms enough to fit ten people inside, yet this was just a single standard room use for servants, housekeepers, chamberlains, laundresses, chambermaids and personal assistants, the guest rooms she admitted superseded the guests room back in Arendelle, the outer and inner courtyards were a sight to behold, their dazzling interior almost felt like she and Anna were standing the courts of heaven, however, the crown jewel of the castle was the throne room itself caught her gaping at the luxurious interior. The corridors were richly decorated in pearl white a material that prove too costly for Elsa to implement, however seeing them in their glory a sight to behold and the bronze doors on all three floors will cost her a huge fortune, on the outside her new castle seem ordinary yet on the inside the cavernous castle displayed its full glory marvelously significant a feast for the eyes.

The cold air suited her perfectly giving her a sense of belonging the weather seemingly resonating accordingly to her every whim, the winds identical to her powers, yet the recurring question resounding in her mind, why was she and Anna here alone in this castle more importantly the purpose of not knowing the reason she was placed here, Elisha strangely remained silent surveying the land for miles seeing the beautiful white mountains, reminded her of the north mountain also the ice palace she build single handedly, silence fill the air only one way sang at the top of her lungs.

_**Come to me now** _

_**Open your door** _

_**Don't make me wait** _

_**One moment more** _

_**Oh, come to me now** _

_**Open your door** _

_**Don't make me wait** _

_**One moment more** _

No sooner than her words left her mouth before a pillar of light descended from the sky, a few inches away from the balcony Elsa stood coming face to face with Elisha, grinning at each other momentarily.

Show yourself

Step into your power

Grow yourself

Into someone new

"Here I'm Elsa! The answer is about to be unveiled, you are stepping into what your grandfather and your parents can only dream of, going boldly where no one dares trend." Elsie said, her words brimming with excitement.

" _Where are we?"_ Asked Elsa, _"The weather, the castle is beautiful, feels like I'm home."_

"That's right Elsa." Elisha answered, "This castle is Yours, including the fertile lands you would own in the coming future."

" _Lands? There is nothing but mountains for miles."_ unknown for Elsa, beyond the mountains lay vast lands inhabited by various races, some humanoid also different cultures and customs her voice heard from miles away, then again not all of them were friendly.

"There is much more my dear sister, your eyes can only see in front of you, the curtain at this moment is being drawn, the stage is set, the players are ready, are you ready Elsa?"

" _Ready …for what?"_

"Courage and perseverance are traits you need my dear sister." Elisha wiggled her fingers before Elsa's eyes, her eyes widened in awe as sky blue shoulder pauldrons appeared. A single large glowing icy shard emerged in the middle of them, four glittering smaller shards materialized orbiting around the large shard, a pair of sky blue gauntlets formed around her hands covering them instantly, two small shining icy crystals emerge in the middle of her knuckles, finally, a glowing white crown materialized similar to her previous crown she wore only this one larger, one large icy crystal in the middle of the crown alongside other smaller crystals at the edges of the white snowflake crown.

"Your time has arrived Elsa, this is the purpose you are here great power swells within you, here you stand in the light of this new day behold! Your guests have arrived!" laid hold of her shoulders teleporting her to the main entrance of the castle behind the staircase, gesturing at the flying ships heading straight for the castle.

" _Who are … they~~"_ not a trace of Elisha remained, gazing into the skies watching more ships appear from clouds following the lead ship, the armada followed closely behind this ship stood out from the rest descending slowly on closer inspection found this ship was a man o'war, a battleship designed for war, Elsa notice the figurehead of lead ship had the fierce look of an golden eagle, alongside its bows three huge rectangular azure crystals imbue into it giving the propulsion this ship needed.

Elsa's placing her right hand at the sheath her sword holding it firmly, watching the massive fleet coming into a halt, her eyes directed at the figure approaching her, noticeably humanoid clad in full charcoal black laced gold armor, his face hidden behind his helmet, along his crimson cape there he stood before her, large, powerfully built man, shoulders wide as a rowboat and legs thick as tree trunks, having monitored his movements she deduced, his height exactly the same as Oaken three meters apart standing face to face.

"So, we meet at last the prophesied Icequeen, I'm Maltrael, Supreme Lord of my people you see behind me, and… the formerly first citizens of Arendelle." Elsa, taken aback by his words, staggered in her next words.

" _What? How is~"_

"Clearly you weren't told of us, credit to your late grandfather, he did well in making sure we were erased from Arendelle's history."

" _King Runearn, why did he do it?"_ asked Elsa curiously.

"Let me take you back in time your majesty, your grandfather feared our power and our knowledge, for a time he considered his own people yet as time went on he distrusted us and our power, he plotted to be rid of us replacing us with people he can control."

" _Magic makes people too powerful, too entitled, makes them think they can defy the will of a king."_

"Yes your majesty… this is the exact same reason why he'd have us executed if we refused to leave, we've settled in this land for years until we were given a sign." Maltrael held out his right gauntlet revealing a snowflake, Elsa immediately recognised it the same snowflake before the discovery of Auhoallen.

"If this snowflake truly is yours, then further proof is needed to confirm your legitimacy for imposters has risen overtime in the attempt to fool us." Maltrael arms reaching behind his back, his legs shifting into position.

" _Malthrael, I am Elsa the Snowqueen, what further proof do you need?"_

"Only in words, at this moment words are no longer needed, prove yourself in… ACTION!" Malthrael swung his sword missing Elsa by mere inches, fired two icy beams at him knocking him back momentarily blocking them, unleashed a burst of flame spewing from his hands, Elsa swiftly conjured an snowflake shield held her ground.

"Not bad your Majesty, but this is just the warm up." Malthrael sprinted towards her, slammed his fist on her shield shattering it, before Elsa could react and found his other fist on her left cheeks, Elsa restrained herself at the beginning of the fight but she made her choice what her next move will be, Elsa swiftly drew her sword going on the offense remembering the lessons her father taught her, her speed almost too fast for Malthrael to deflect.

" _This is the fight you wanted Malthrael! So FIGHT!"_ Three giant icicles formed behind her, Elsa leaped backwards waved her hands flying straight for him, dodge two of them but not the other the third icicle struck the ground shattering into hundreds of smaller shards, reacting fast conjuring a fiery shield melting them.

"Most impressive, a feat no one can pull off but you alone… but~" cut off by one single concentrated icy bolt, his armor showing signs of smalls cracks, Elsa far from done raised her hands high, conjured five snowy figures of herself, each of them caring bows immediately open fire the tip of their arrows enough to penetrate through stones, seven giant icy orbs the size of boulders took shape above him slammed themselves at him, the cracks in his armor becoming more evident, Elsa using more of her power shot an icy flare into the sky, pillars of ice and hail rain down upon him, followed by comets Malthrael shield no longer able to sustain any more damage dissipated leaving the opening Elsa wanted, Elsa raced towards him at lightning speed deliver a devastating blow in one single powerful swing sending him flying into the air slamming hard into the ground, pointed her sword at him the tip of the sword burning in golden fury.

"I yield! I yield! In truth you are the Snowqueen the one we've been searching for the longest time." rising on his feet address the fleet in a loud voice.

"On this day, we found her at long last! Our sole and true Queen, she shall guide us and lead us in the everlasting future we sought!" turned kneeling before her.

"Queen Elsa, I on behalf of my people summit ourselves fully to you, from this onwards we are yours do what you see fit!" Elsa suddenly felt dizzy, unable to focus and tried maintaining herself but it was no use.

"My Queen? Is all well with you?" Elsa's eyelids felt heavy, her eyes unable to remain open gave way and lost her balance, Malthrael reacted gently placing his hands behind her back preventing her fall rushing into the castle.

Elisha watching what was happening around her with great interest the first seal fulfilled proceed on with the second seal, her gaze turn at the fallen forest saw the dark goddess time of awakening nearing while the corrupted Nokk gathered itself for an assault on Arendelle the venomous waters reaching higher than the previous one race at rapid speed heading for the whole Arendelle, wave her hand transporting Eliza and Kristoff into Elsa's new castle there they all stood before Elsa laying sound asleep in bed, Anna and Malthrael looking deeply concerned for Elsa.

"Kristoff! Eliza!" embracing them both briefly. "You made it!" Said Anna filled both relief and joy.

"What is going on here, and who is he?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh him, he used to be the first citizen of Arendelle and the fleet outside too, they were exiled~"

"Excuse me." Said Eliza. "but how can… I meant his height is literally the height of a giant of ancient times, are you sure this is the first Arendellean?"

"Perhaps this is best explained by me, let me start from the beginning." Went over from the history of Arendelle before King Agnarr came into power, stating carefully explaining everything he knew to the best he could, while answering any questions they had.

" _Anna~"_ Elsa said softly.

"I'm right here Elsa, what happened to you?" taking her right hand.

" _Something is stirring in me, I can't explain it but I think it's… ARRGGHH!"_ Eliza observing the situation recalled a similar incident immediately sat on the bed between Elsa's legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Anna confusingly.

"She is going to give birth, Anna, I need you to keep holding her hand and give her the comfort she needs, it's coming, Elsa, push!"

" _ARRRGGGHHHHHH!"_ Eliza seeing two pair of legs coming out, but something unusual about them couldn't put a finger on it as more was being revealed stood stun for a few seconds, the full of body of what is a full fledged eight year old female body, taking hold of her legs gently pull her out, her platinum blond hair and her face mirroring Elsa's hearing her cry drawing attention from the rest.

"This… this… is… incredible~" said Eliza, her mouth falling open, yet there was no time to take in the moment as another one was emerging from Elsa's womb, the child's hand refusing to let go prompted Elsa to yell out in more pain.

"There is another one Elsa, keep pushing we are almost there." Similar to that of the first child, pushed harder but the best was yet to come Elsa yelled at the top of her lungs as not just the second child, also, the third and fourth emerged from her, their cries echoing the room Eliza took the first child giving it to Elsa while Anna and Kristoff took the second, third and fourth which resembling Elsa, gave Elsa the first child, holding her in her arms, tears of joy ran down her cheek followed by exuberant joy, wiggling her fingers clothing her children in sky blue clothing.

" _My beloved firstborn! Blood of my blood! I will name you Alyssa, you are my pride and joy!"_ Elsa leaned in closer, kissing her forehead motioned for Anna to come forward giving her the second child.

" _And you my son, I will name you Adriel! When the time arrives you would be the voice to the kingdoms, and to your sisters."_ Kristoff came next in line, giving Elsa her other two daughters, Holding her third and fourth daughters in her hands their hair closely resembling her own.

 _"To you Clarissa, your voice itself shall captivate the hearts of the people around both in reason and counsel, and you my last but NOT least, your name will be called Narissa, your youthful beauty will be known far and wide and your creativity envy by many yet inspire them into great heights for_ _righteousness."_

"I like my name." said Alyssa excitedly, opening her eyes, making contact with Elsa, climbing on the bed laying next to her mother.

"I Love you Mummy! When can we build a snowman?" The entire room fell silent all eyes lay on both of them, for Anna this was a historical moment where nothing like this ever happened the start of something new never before witnessed, for the day may come where she could have children of her own, for the time being she settled for becoming an aunt to Elsa's children, a brand new beginning had dawn in heart leaped with joy.

_**"This has been a long in the making my masterplan all this time sure took me a long time making long hard choices, right after this chapter we are entering into uncharted terriority, into the great unknown itself there is so so much more I want to tell after weeks of being silent, this has been taken awhile which I'm certain you are wondering what I've in mind? Let me tell you the next chapter goes deeper into clearing up, patching and answering some of the questions you want to ask, Chapter 10 may take longer than expected for plenty of love is being put into it, once its uploaded the wait will be absolutely worthy! Oh and one special song before we end this chapter, a song close to my heart to celebrate this wonderously joyful event!"** _

_**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TchHlLC80-w> ** _


	10. Dawn of the Rising Primes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!! Sorry for the late upload as my work has forced me to take it a bit more seriously and after much debates this is what I've decided in where the story is going! And you are going to be surprised likely intrigued, in every chapter I strive to give it my best and this is it! The wheels are in motion , in the following chapters after this I'm going to use some pics to give you all the full experience, so what's next you asked? Let the chapters do the talking and you will know the answer soon, in the meantime do enjoy this chapter for the second is going to be more exciting!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KR-eV7fHNbM> \- **The Starting Song, do listen to it as this is part of the story and a small hint to what's coming next.**

A month passed swiftly after Elsa found out they were not alone in the new land they settled in, receiving reports of attacks on fortress villages on multiple occasions by barbaric humanoids unknown to them, their constant attacks forced Elsa’s hand ordered a humongous bounty to every town governor, sent her knight commanders accompanying them were her top engineers specialized in fortifying the defenses build a large garrison as the number of attacks increased day after day much to Elsa’s annoyance, listened to Anna’s counsel raised the bar higher deployed the one hundred thousand Silver Legionnaires standing at six feet tall, wielding greatswords these highly trained swordmasters deliver blows of lethal force capable of leveling large hills like they never existed, in addition to their formidable might the magic circling in their blood provides them near superhuman strength and intelligence made them expert tacticians when it comes to the battlefield, their division higher of those within Elsa’s vast armies yet no higher than of her grand elite armies, the diversity of the vast uncountable divisions almost too great to manage on her own assigned selected number of divisions for Queen Anna, Queen Eliza and Prince Kristoff his division being the smallest yet not the least, A week passed the attacks only increased in numbers for each one slain, three more took its place by Elsa’s command diverted more Silver Legionnaires to be stationed at every town stepping up protection following up on Queen Anna’s plan on scouting the lands by air, their scouts more than suited for the task after three exhausting mounts found the marauders much to Elsa and Anna’s surprise the marauders turn out to be one exceptionally large colony of rampaging monstrosities.

The Krocs standing at the towering height of six point three meters tall, muscularly powerfully build, their skin as green as emerald itself according to the reports their physical strength tougher than iron, their fiery breath capable of melting boulders worse yet, their numbers grew rapidly by the day, their large colony lay within striking distance of ten fortress towns nearby in the bid for more information two dozens elite scouts gave their lives bringing it to the feet of the three queens, what Elsa, Anna, Eliza also Kristoff read in the report surprised them greatly the Krocs unless dealt severely won’t relent their plans for invasion of the continent, the Krocs ambitions dead set on one goal the report screamed out domination the solution became crystal clear, together with Eliza, Kristoff, Anna and herself assemble an exceptionally large force, comprising of three battalions starting with the Skyborn, the Diamond Titans and the Crimson Reavers, practiced night and day sparing with experienced knight commanders honing their skills, while planning their best course searching for vulnerabilities looking for loopholes found a few after days of strenuous searching, ordered her scouts to sabotage their weaponry, food and spread dissent among them creating havoc, Eliza overseeing the production of both weapons and armor studied the ancient runes refrained from sleeping for seven consecutive days, painstakingly learnt everything she could, made final preparations for the invasion going through every scenario hypothetically planning different types of strategy she knew from experience in certain occasion, leading from the front never from the back, standing at the front of the gigantic icy doors two grand elite guards immediately acknowledge her presence, their gauntlets touched the doors the two snowflakes glowed from their hands. 

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/671810469397481841/> -The Diamond Titans.

<https://www.deviantart.com/captain-gamma/art/Angel-Dude-785076142> -The Skyborn.

[ArtStation - GAMEL, XIAOYUN WU](https://www.artstation.com/artwork/3QPkE)\- The Crimson Reavers

“Enter your Majesty, they await you.” The door opened fully wide, standing in front stood Elsa, Anna and Kristoff surrounding the large bronze rectangular table, the snowy humanoid figures resembling the krocs moving in every direction in their colony. 

“They have a big army Elsa, we know for sure they are not going to wait long before they are on the move again.” her voice sounding concern, watching the snowy krocs what seem like their leaders plotting their best course for an attack on all fortress towns. 

_“Our armies are diverse, we must cut off any escape routes. If we let them escape they will regroup and hide in the caves nearby, the skyborne are ideal in taking care of the stragglers.”_ Prince Kristoff mostly agreed with Elsa's strategy, witnessing firsthand the Skyborn prowess nearly mirroring the angels Elsa had seen for herself, except their attitudes and behaviors were all too human. 

“The Krocs are organized for a bunch of savage brutes, I think there is more to them we do not know yet.” Both queens' attention shifted towards Kristoff, their curiosity stirred and glanced at him intently. 

“What more are they but hungry wolves? They plunder and devour the grain, corn and meat, their hunger is insatiable they are not going to stop, if we don’t stop them~” 

“There won’t be any food left to feed our people.” Eliza interjected “begs the question though, why are they attacking our food supplies if their aim is to kill and plunder? What is their true goal?” said Eliza staring at the Krocs leaders. 

_“Eliza has a point, we take one of them captive in the heat of the battle, first we coordinate our armies.”_

_“Anna, I want you to charge the Diamond Titans, the Krocs strength won’t be no match for them, the enhanced shields they carry can withstand their blows once you lock them down, go on the offense, take them down!”_

_“Eliza, the crimson Reavers are itching for a fight for days, take them and lead them, cut off any attempt of escaping.”_

_“Kristoff, take the armada ensure none of their reinforcements arrive to support them, if they do, take them out leave none standing, the Krocs have no ships they won’t stand a chance against us.”_ Eliza directed her attention at the Krocs Chieftains, four of them surrounding the wooden circular table, what seemed like wooden Krocs grunts representing four divisions lead by all four of them, pointed their gauntlets at the major fortress town sitting on the hill with vast meadows surrounding it. 

“Not a problem, they do have siege machines, nothing helps more than a sheer firepower once they are down the battle is pretty much over.”

“But we’ve one problem, the Krocs chieftains are plotting their divisions at Krandel, we ought to bring our divisions here.” shifting the snowy figures in front of the fortress town. 

“The Krocs would charge headlong into our armies in the attempt to bypass us, their tactics are nothing significant, they are pouring their entire divisions in this attack, so we do the same and wipe them clean off the land.” 

_“Agreed, the Skyborne and the armada will fire the first shot the Krocs are heading for the fortress towns, let them do so, we will catch them off balance in midst of their advance and put them in the ground ending this menace.”_ Elsa wiggle her fingers, the gentle icy breeze engulfing Eliza and Anna, forming full body armour covering every vulnerable point unlike the previous armor, Elsa intensely studied the body armour made by her new armorsmiths the combination of her magic and runes provided ensure maximum protection, while being nearly light as a feather. 

“The armor fits them well Elsa.” said Anastasia, “There is something you need to know.” Anastasia appeared in the blazing flame of light, her fiery radiance filling the entire war room carrying in her right hands two scabbards, all of the queens glance at them, the pommel glowing in power as if waiting to be wielded by their new master. 

“There is much to be told about this land you inherited, lets begin with the Krocs… they are savage brutes which is accurate however, what you should know is they are not to be taken lightly, they are relentless femine on the land and must be snuff out and show no mercy.” 

“So they are a plague, every single one of them is to be slaughtered?” Anastasia perceived Anna’s thoughts responded. 

“They regenerate quickly there is no negotiating with them, no bargaining with them, if you turn your back on them they won’t hesitate to return in greater numbers, you know what must done~” 

“Committing genocide? This is where it starts, then we are going downward into~” 

  
  


“Eliza, these monstrosities reproduce at the level faster than any inhabitants of this land, each day a thousand of them are born their females endure incredible amounts of pain, and regrettably the babies mature into adults in a month~” 

“Wait WHAT? A month, how can they grow this fast?”

“The genes of the Krocs are unique, what you see is their raiding force yet do not underestimate them these are veterans you are going up against, other races who stood in their way found themselves… executed, strung up watched their families forcefully mutated into monstrosities themselves, their memories wiped from their mind replaced only by lust for destruction and plunder.” Silence filled the room for a long ten seconds before Elsa spoked. 

_“What are those swords, are we to use them against these monsters?”_ Anastasia raised the swords one meter apart from each other, signaling for Anna and Eliza to come closer. 

“The swords you see before you are ancient swords of extraordinary power, their power is unknown to many but a chosen few Anna and Eliza the swords call to both of you, Anna the moment has come when you leave the memory of the past including Arendelle behind you, burying it forever.” 

“That’s asking too much.” Said Kristoff, “How can we forget our home like it was~” 

“Formerly your home.” interjected Ana. “Arendelle stifles what you thought you can accomplish.” 

“Arendelle is the center of various hot debates of its existence, controversies sprung up since its founding the kingdoms inclusive of the highest echelons of power, the trade powerhouse Elsa mould it to be, these kingdoms sought to take Arendelle by force, this was their masterplan, diplomacy merely a tool used for the inevitable, Anna, your coronation was the prime target for assassination including you Kristoff, in this exchange of hands the other kingdoms saw this an opportunity for invasion and they almost succeeded.” Anna reeled in shock, like someone punched her in the face. 

“Wait… what?! So you are saying, my closet allies and trade partners wanted to use me for their own selfish purpose?” Anatasia sighed turning to Anna. 

“I’m sorry Anna, the hearts of men are easily ensnared by what they covet, they were never your allies… where were they when the invasion started? They were keenly aware of it yet… they turn a blind eye waiting to divide the spoils when Arendelle falls.” 

“The darkness currently plaguing in what you once called Arendelle is gone, Eliza, Anna and you Kristoff possess no knowledge of the oncoming flood, you came too close to death and being a slave to the darkness, Arendelle became cursed when your grandfather doom your bloodline to damnation, Elsa’s sacrifice redeemed your bloodline once and for all.” 

_“Sacrifice? The one sacrifice made by myself was… atonement for Anna~”_

“You are beginning to understand Elsa, the truth is unveiling itself before you… we sought other ways in our infinite wisdom, yet none of them truly dealt with the severity of your grandfather’s crimes, the blood of innocents demanding for justice to be done… we answered… our vengeful wrath poured upon you Elsa, the immense pain you suffered and your death paved the way for eternal redemption as our justice was satisfied.” Elsa took a few seconds to ponder what she just heard.

 _“The curse on my lineage is abolished then?”_ Anastasia gaze at Elsa, perceived her thoughts, the passion unconditional love for her children the love for Anna, Kristoff and Eliza ready to go any lengths ensuring their salvation by becoming the sacrificial if it be once more, radiating immensely like the morning sun scattering the darkness away greatly pleased her. 

“It is Finished Elsa! The first seal is opened fulfilling what we sought to accomplish, yet this is but the first of the seals the sword is you hold is the covenant we made, today, we extend our covenant to Anna and Eliza.” A grin formed in Anastasia’s face, her pupils begin shining crimson, the swords slowly unsheathing themselves before everyone Anna and Eliza’s eyes glittered in childlike anticipation, the blade seemingly able to penetrate some of the toughest armor perhaps even magical barriers. 

“To you Anna, I give you Aerasanya for when hope abandoned you in the dark cave leaving to lose everything you once held dear, when your dreams and the ones you held so close were so distant and when you cannot proceed any further, the death of Elsa and Olaf robbed you of the meaning of your existence, you still cling on defying the darkness taking a bold step into the unknown, in this, you conquered doubt and hopelessness, Aerasanya, the Conquest of Destiny calls to you Anna receive it.” Anna eagerly stretched out her hand, Aerasanya responded instantly and briefly flew into her grasp feeling the power flowing in her veins enhancing her body, her physical strength and the bones making them stronger Anna never felt more alive, however this was but the beginning, hearing the voice of her sister. 

<https://www.deviantart.com/wayanoru/art/Aerasanya-Conquest-of-Destiny-470305550>

“Ana! They are READY! Initiate the next step of our plan, the next phase of our plans is going to be fulfilled on this glorious day!” 

“Elsa, Anna and Eliza!” Anastasia said exuberantly, “The time is NOW!” Before Eliza and Elsa can respond, Anna spoked first. 

“The time on this very day to… STEP INTO YOUR POWER!” With a wave of her hand teleported to the hidden part of the castle resembling the large triangular transparent icy door, Elsa recognized this door once, feeling a song rising within her, she wasn’t the only one, Anna and Eliza hearts begin beating faster than usual, the icy transparent door dissipated, revealing the icy cave within a single bright figure appeared in front of them arms stretch in a cross shaped manner, inviting them to come excitement surge inside of them. 

_“Of course, glaciers of rivers of ice! Autohallen is frozen!”_

“Ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Elsa stood in front of them, Anna on her right and Eliza on her left, their feet ready to take them where they never ventured before, everything they were through leading to this moment without wasting any precious time Elsa spoke longingly. 

_“I hear you and~”_

“And we are coming” 

“COME!”

“Every inch of us is trembling

But not from the cold

Something is familiar

Like a dream we can reach but not quite hold

we can sense you there

Like a friend we’ve always known

We’re arriving

And it feels like we are home

We have always been a fortress

Cold secrets deep inside

You have secrets, too

But you don't have to hide

Show yourself

We’re dying to meet you

Show yourself

It's your turn

Are you the one we've been looking for

All of our life?

Show yourself

We’re ready to learn

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah

We've never felt so certain

All our life we've been torn

But we’re here for a reason

Could it be the reason we were born?

I have always been so different

Normal rules did not apply

Is this the day?

Are you the way

we finally find out why?

Show yourself

we’re no longer trembling

Here we’re

we've come so far

Are you the answer we've waited for

All of our life

Oh, show yourself

Let us see who you are

Come to us now

Open your door

Don't make us wait

One moment more

Oh, come to us now

Open your door

Don't make us wait

One moment more

Where the north wind meets the sea

Ah ah ah ah

There's a river

Ah ah ah ah

Full of memory

Come, my sisters homeward bound

We’re FOUND!

Standing in the large snowflake, Elsa at the top, Anna at the bottom right and Eliza on the bottom left Anastasia materialize in the center of the large snowflake, her gaze fixed at Elsa. 

“The love you garner for your sisters and the people you once led has secured a place in the highest heavens itself, the sacrifice made by you has earned the seal of our approval as our wrath wrought on you, the indescribable pain you suffered bringing forth salvation atonement, and redemption for your grandfather’s past crimes, the new generation will exalt on high! Receive your REWARD!” Icy snowflakes emerged covering her entire body including her cape rising onto her face and hair.”

“ARISE ELSA! ARISE PRIME EXARARCH PARADRIX ELSA OF ELENDRAL! NATIONS AND KINGS SHALL BOW ON THEIR KNEES AND PAY HOMAGE TO YOU, YOUR NAME, HONORED FOR ALL ETERNITY! FOR THE LIGHT OF YOUR LOVE SCATTERS THE DARKNESS! SEE THE SNOWQUEEN REBORN!” Elsa’s glorious sky blue eyes shone brightly rivalling the sun, the icy snowflakes receded revealing her fair skin, the icy snow reformed into her new white outfit looking both regal and powerful, a large blue opal pendant rested in the middle of her neck, her golden crown nestled on top of her head in perfect fit, her golden shoulderpads laced with blue diamonds and her glowing white cape.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/575827502349569089/>

“Anna, Eliza your time has arrived too! BE EXALTED!” Ana placed her hands on both their shoulders, her entire body glowing with power, her blazing fiery light encompassing the entire room. 

“ANNA, ELIZA! Your unwavering faith in the face of certain defeat earns you a place among the victorious, they, like you faced overwhelming odds and decks of enemies stag against you, Anna you demonstrated true love by offering yourself as a shield for Elsa against wickedness of Hans, your death drove Elsa from her fears, and the same love for your sister resides in you now, Yes, it is so much stronger! RISE!” Anna fell on her knees, her body trembling flames erupted from her hands, followed by her hair, her skin erupted in crimson flames Anna did not feel any pain but sheer warmth, succumbing to it as the flames engulfed her. 

“RECEIVE YOUR REWARD MY DEAREST SISTER! FOR IN THE MIDST OF HOPELESSNESS, YOUR RESURRECTION LIGHT HAS SCATTERED THE DARK NIGHT OF DARKNESS! LET YOUR GLORY SHINE! SHINE LIKE THE THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS OF SUNS NEVERENDING! ARISE PRIME EXARARCH PARADRIA ANNA! FOR THE GENERATION YOU’LL CONCEIVE WILL BRING FORTH THE GOLDEN AGE OF FAITH, HOPE AND LOVE, AND YOUR HUSBAND EVEN YOURSELF WILL BE HIGHLY EMINENT BEYOND MEASURE!” Ana’s words struck Elsa, awestruck by her words in wondrous joy, inwardly smiling her happiness nearly uncontainable, Ana taking Elsa’s hand wave her hand, the flames reacted forming themselves into Anna’s original shape, Anna’s eyes glow crimson red, her two long brown twin hair reaching down at her shoulders, her fair skin similar to Elsa’s yet what distinguished her from Elsa was the large shining red disk hovering behind her imbued in Norse words. 

<https://www.artstation.com/artwork/4G92q>

_"Love triumphs victoriously over everything."_

At that moment Elsie herself appeared in her gloriously form, Elsa knew what her elder’s sister form meant, Elisha’s loving smile beam at her turning in the direction of Eliza her hands tenderly on lay on her hair. 

“You sacrifice much in gaining little yet you took it all in, never once complaining of your circumstances surrounding you, the heavy prices you paid as the Grand Queen ruling over complex nations of different rulers in ensuring peace and cooperation, the betrayal of your sister will be repaid so will her lover! You personally saw the rise and fall of nations, by your blood and sweat you build your nation into a powerhouse, NOW! WITNESS YOUR RISE INTO GREATNESS UNBOUND! The crimson veins in her suddenly began glowing, starting from her eyes reaching in all directions, Elsa and Anna watched her body shine in a brilliant bright crimson light. 

“RISE TO THE GREATEST POTENTIAL! RISE PRIME EXARARCH PARAGRON ELIZA! FOR NONE WHO STAND AGAINST YOU LIVES TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY, A NEW AGE YOU WILL USHER IN GLORY, MIGHT AND POWER! YOUR REIGN WOULD BE OF IRON! TAKE THE PLACE AMONG THE PRIMES IN GLORY ARISE, FOREVERMORE!” Tree-like maroon veins reformed themselves taking shape, her outfit similar to that of Anna’s save for the fiery crystal shoulderpads, the veins form her nose, lips and eyes perfectly and her fair skin in unison in unrestrained delight sang. 

Show yourself

Step into your power

Grow yourself

Into someone new

You are the one we've been waiting for

All of our life

All of your life

Oh, show yourself!”

The future lie no secrets to Elsie and Ana foreseeing the extensive reach of their influence and power reaching out into the furthest stretches of the vast unknown land they arrived, only a month a few races begin to slowly take notice of the unknown shift in the atmosphere the impact of their coronation sent a signal reaching out in every direction, one of the great races of took notice of the giant white snowflake taking shape before disappearing into the night sky what were their intend remained to be seen distance mattered little to them, for the first encounter of Elsa's great kingdom may arrive later than expected they were not the only ones as Elsa's children standing on the balcony marveling at the sight of the power they can accomplished, finally, her citizens eyes widened in awe and wonder, their hands raised up high, every family, every crusader, every grand elite guard and the personnel particularly on board the battleships, the mighty royal armada numbering in their hundreds of thousands hovering above every fortress towns and cities joined in, their magic coursing in their veins diverted into their hands shot up high into the night focused beams their renewed allegiance to the Primes willing to go anyway for them even unto their deaths, the start of a new beginning for dawn rose above the great kingdom no longer will the past dictate the direction of Erendral for the past was the past. 

<https://www.deviantart.com/aoiwaffle0608/art/6th-Fleet-Flagship-Yut-Zailieg-604927240> \- Royal Erendrellan Battleship. 

<https://www.deviantart.com/aoiwaffle0608/art/1st-fleet-Flagship-Kumbhakarna-652691285> \- Royal Erendrellan Capital Battleship. 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2qe2jZPwnk4> \- Special Bonus Song for you the readers for coming this far and enjoying every chapter, your devotion is super admirable! More content is coming!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter would be published by two weeks time maximum if it exceeds beyond do know I am passionately hard at work making the great story work like a well oil machine, this does takes time, effort and energy to make this high quality work count for every chapter, no single detail how small is left out for it will iron out till it blends with the story so strap yourself up! The next chapter is going to be nothing short of MARVELLOUS! This is but the prelude to what I'm planning for what you are about to read in the upcoming chapters has all been planned meticulously, and I intend to write to my heart's contend giving you my readers the Greatest pleasure like no one has ever dream or done before!! For this Story will be the greatest story you are going to read ever, so... ENJOY!


End file.
